


A Game For Two

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is the most lusted after boy on campus, so it’s no surprise that he’s in the Alpha Phi Alpha fraternity. He’s Alpha of all Alphas. People follow his orders likes he’s their owner and they’re all his dogs. He’s hot, a womanizer, a leader, a drinker.</p>
<p>There’s no doubt that he can hold his alcohol. But can he hold back his thoughts that are screaming ‘maybe this could be just more than sex’? Because he’s not supposed to have feelings for a girl. They’re there for a one night stand and that’s it. A sex toy, if you will. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Now this is what I call a party!” Ashley yells out over the booming music. I roll my eyes as she grabs a shot off the counter, throwing it back immediately. She hollers and walks off to who knows where.

I glance around the room and I see I’ve got the eye of a few guys, but none that really interest me. I sigh and walk over to the bar stools, and heavily plop down. I fiddle with my fingers and tap my foot along to the beat. 

Parties have never really been my thing. So, it doesn’t really come as much of a shock when I, so far, hate my sorority, the Delta Beta Theta’s. aka the sluts of the college campus.

And why would I join this dumb ass sorority? Well, as it turns out, people seem to be obsessed the idea of having a legacy, and that would include my mother. It’s interesting to find out more and more of how my mom was in college, and as most of the people quote, she was ‘memorable,’ whatever the hell that means.

“Hey, umm, hey uh….” “Y/N” I correct her. Jeez not even the leader of my sorority knows my name. “Oh I knew that!” She squeaks out, her lie not even believable for a second. 

I don’t reply and stare at for a couple of seconds. Her eyeliner is smeared, her hair frizzy, and her dress strap falling down her shoulder. Well if that couldn’t be anymore obvious. 

If I had to guess it was one of those douche bags from the Alpha Phi Alpha fraternity. People call our fraternities are like ‘brother and sister’ but that’s kind of weird since they’ve basically all banged each other. 

You see, the “Alphas”, as people call them, are known as the hottest guys on the campus. And as you can guess, the Deltas are known as the hottest girls. So, realistically, they all hook up together.

“You don’t seem to be having a lot of fun. You also seem to be completely sober,” I start to protest but she interrupts me “-which is unacceptable” she calls over a bartender and slides me over three shots.

“Drink up” she orders and heads over to the bathroom. I shrug and down the shots pretty quickly, before standing up and heading over to the dance floor. I see Ashley grinding on some muscular guy with black hair, and I decide not to bother her and start dancing by myself. 

I hear a loud whistle and suddenly everyone stops mingling and turns their attention towards the stage. There’s a short, boy with brown hair and a fringe standing there, though I use the term ‘standing’ loosely. He’s completely drunk off his ass, and from the looks off it, about to fall flat on his face.

A blond headed, pink cheeked, man pushes him over slightly, and the brown headed boy falls flat on his arse. The entire room bursts out in laughter, including the blond boy. “Louis you’re such an idiot” the blond barks out, inbetween laughter. 

Louis. The brown headed boy’s name is Louis. The blond takes the microphone from Louis “BEER PONG IN THE BACK” He yells out and people cheer, and about half the room shuffles outside. I lazily join them, I figure I have nothing else better to do. 

I eventually get settled and I’m on the opposite end of the table, across from the same blond bloke from the stage a couple minutes ago. “Any challengers?” He asks and everyone shakes their their heads mumbling something along the lines of “no way”

I don’t see what the big deal is. He’s just some blond teenager with his snapback on backwards and lipstick stains on his white tanktop. “Me” I raise my hand and his eyes flicker over towards me, cocking a brow.

 

“What?” he asks, looking like I just shot his mother in the face. “Did I stutter?” I snap back, and suddenly the crowd is filled with whispers and shocked faces. What? It’s not like I just disrespected the President or anything. It’s just some frat boy looking to play beer pong, right?

 

He smirks as I weave my way through the crowd, so I’m standing right next to him. He lifts up his hat for a second to fix his hair, before making an over-exaggerated gesture towards the ping pong table. 

He has a sly smirk plastered on his face.

“Ladies first”


	2. Chapter 2

I grab the yellow ball from his hands, and bounce it on the table. It lands in the first cup, and blondie has a mildly shocked face.Little does he know I played ping pong all through highschool.

“Lucky shot” he remarks. I let out a chuckle as he reaches for the cup. He chugs it down quickly, staring at me the entire time. He crumbles it up, and shoots me a sly wink.

Okay, I’m not gonna lie. When a man can hold his alcohol, it’s pretty hot. And yeah okay when he winked at me I may or may not have felt my stomach flutter. And- oh my god what is he doing- did he just- what the fuck?

“Did you just, did you just kiss my hand?” I yank my hand away from his grasp and step farther away from him.

“Just givin’ you some good luck, babe” I hear a few chuckles stream throughout the crowd, and I’m trying to figure out why in the hell it’s so funny that he just kissed my hand like he was a knight and he was meeting the queen.

This game has gone from being a game of beer pong to him trying to flirt with me as much as possible. If I had to guess he was just trying to distract me so I miss the next shot.

Fine then. Two can play it that way.

The rest of the game goes by in a haze, and the next thing I know we’re tied, one more cup left on the table. He has a hold of the ball, when he suddenly stops throwing it at people, and proposes a deal.

“I tell you what. If I make this shot, you have to meet me up in the bathroom, and do whatever I tell you to. If you win, well what would you like?” He asks and I can feel the entire attention of the crowd on me.

I smile, “For you to go fuck yourself, because you certainly aren’t getting any tonight. or you know, ever.” ‘Ohhhs’ and ‘burns’ stream throughout the crowd. Blondie seems to be the only one who isn’t amused, jaw clenched and squeezing the ping-pong ball so hard his knuckles turn white.

He clenches his unoccupied fist, and at first I think he’s going to hit me, but realization must’ve dawned on him and he’s unclenching his fists and that stupid grin is plastered back on his face. “Deal”

He spends an extra amount of time lining himself up, absolutely determined to make this shot. He bounces the ball and it hits the rim of the cup, and I curse myself internally. But, then it slides off and bounces off the table.

The crowd is filled with ‘boo’s and completely dumbfounded faces. Blondie has a disappointed expression as he checks me out once again.

I walk over closer to him, and roughly push my hand into his crotch, my ruby red lips directly next to his ear. He gasps and shudders as I put more pressure on his crotch. I feel him harden beneath me, and I feel a sense of accomplishment.

“I win” I smile and release my hand, and blondie lets out an involuntary groan. I walk away and hear a few cat calls and a shout of “dude you could’ve been all up in that”

I hear blondie’s distinctive Irish voice yell back, his voice cracking in the middle, “Oh this is far from over.” Cocky little bastard.

I walk into the kitchen and Ashley is sitting a the bar. I take a seat beside her, and I see that her appearance is similar to my sorority leader from earlier.

“How was he?” I ask as I take a sip of my water. She fake swoons and flips her hair. “GOD Zayn was amazing.” She sighs.

“Was he that tall, muscular guy with the black hair?” I ask. She nods and fixes her hair to the best of her abilities.

“The only hing was is that he threw me out right afterwards.” She sighs and taps her fingers against he shot glass.

I shrug, “Typical frat boy.” She ignores my comment and throws back the last of her drink;. “I’m gonna head back to our room.” she slurs out and grabs her purse off the counter.

I mumble an okay, even though it doesn’t matter because she can’t hear me over the music. I decide it’s probably for the best if I head back too, so I finish the last sip of my water and toss it in the trash.

I strut towards the door, only to be blocked by blondie. “And where do you think you’re going?” He leans himself against the doorframe, keeping me from having access to it.

I shrug, “My room.” His damned smirk returns, “Like hell you are.” He lunges forward and attacks my lips, and pushes me against the wall. He has two rough hands at my waist, keeping me in place.

He pulls away when he hears loud wolf whistles from behind him. “GO GET SOME HORAN.” He removes his hands from my waist, and sticks out his hand, implying for me to take it. He shoots his friends a wink, before turning his attention back to me.

Well, why the hell not? He’s hot, he can pull off a snap-back, and most importantly, I don’t even know his name. It’s the perfect set-up. You’d be surprised how clingy some guys get when we sleep together, they turn it into something it’s not. It’s just sex, that’s it. I’m sure blondie won’t mind anyways. Honestly I’m hoping I don’t have to talk to, let alone see, this sexy douche-bag ever again.

I feel the weight of his friends stares, so I accept his hands and leads me to upstairs and what I presume to be his bedroom. He roughly pushes me against the wall, me not even flinching before pulling off his thin, white tank-top.

He reattaches our lips, and lets his hand wander up and down my backside, occasionally squeezing my arse. He lets his hand slowly trail to the front of my body, and before I know it, there’s a long, rough finger rubbing hard on my clit.

I break the kiss and slam my head against the wall, letting out a long moan. I can practically feel the smugness radiating off him. He opens his mouth to make some smart-ass comment, but I slap my hand over his mouth before he can.

I quickly drop my hand as he moves his hand even quicker, biting my lip to hold back a groan. “Don’t be quiet, babe. I wanna hear you.” He breathes into my ear and slows his hand so he’s doing, hard, small circles.

I shake my head, “I’m not -uh- I’m not loud in bed.” I reply, and I hear a deep chuckle erupting from him. “Well that’s about to change” he retaliates before slamming me down on the bed.

He climbs on top of me, and I can feel how painfully hard he is against my thigh. I roll my hips up, and his breath catches in his throat. He lets out a gasp and squeezes his eyes shut. He slides his hand under my dress and massages my breasts over my bra. He quickly yanks down my dress. 

He attaches his lips to my breasts and pulls my bra down just past my nipples. He attacks my nipple with his soft, plump lips and sucks roughly. I run my hands through his once perfect quiff as I stutter and gasp. 

He moves over to my other nipple , after he was satisfied with my new hickey covered, raw, and over-sensitive breast. I whine as he pulls away and starts fumbling with his belt buckle. He pulls off his overly baggy jeans and boxers at the same time. He grabs my ankles and pushes me into a kneeling position. “Suck” he demands and intertwines his finger with my hair.

I take him quickly, shoving him down as far as I can. “fuck! oh-o-ohhh…” I look up and his head is thrown back, lip between his teeth, eyes squeezed shut so hard that they have crinkles on the sides. I’m temporarily mesmerized, staring up at him and his beautiful flushed cheeks. But, I’m snapped out of my trance as he bucks his hips up and pushes my head down so that my nose is against his abdomen. 

I gag slightly and he lets out a thick groan, arising from the pit of his stomach. I pull back all the way to the tip, and lick the oversensitive, red, and swollen head. He hisses and pushes my head back down on his cock. I take him all the way back down, and I feel a trickle of precome at the back of my throat. He grips my hair tighter and pulls his hips back before snapping them forwards.

I cough around his cock and brace my hands on his sharp hips.He continues to fuck my mouth, letting out little moans and groans as he goes. He finally pulls out of my mouth and my throat’s sore, but all is forgotten when he throws me back on the bed.

Blondie climbs over me, holding himself by one arm next to my head. He takes his unoccupied arm and travels it down in-between our bodies. He rubs his head against my clit, then lines himself up and quickly thrusts all the way in. “JESUS… shit” he yells out and grips my hips hard enough to leave bruises. “Holy mother- you’re so tight? fuckin- are you a virgin or somethin?” He breathily asks as he gets a slight hold of his breath.

I laugh and shake my head, and I can hear him breathe a sigh of relief. “Thank the lord” he retorts. 

“You gonna fuck me or not?” I ask and he lets out a chuckle and shakes his head, an amused expression on his face. “You don’t even know.”I open my mouth to ask him what in the hell that means, but I’m cut off by my own whine as he snaps his hips forward. His thrusts are hard and rough, but has an impeccable rhythm. I arch my back and roll my hips up into him.

I grip his straining biceps, my fingernails biting into the skin there. He gives an expert roll of his hips, and I can feel my legs shaking. Blondie reaches down and not-so-gently nibbles at my lip, drawing blood to the surface. I scrape my nails down his back as he continues his relentless thrusts, and he hisses at the rough marks. I bite his shoulder and wrap my legs around his waist. He gives one particularly hard thrust and my legs fall down beside me as I let out a loud scream. 

I look up at blondie, and I can feel the smugness basically radiating off him. I meet my eyes with his bright blue ones, and once again I’m entranced. He keeps his eye contact with me, and time seems to slow down. He quickly shakes his head as if he’s trying to toss away his thoughts, and grips my hips once again. Against all laws of physics he speeds up, leaving me a shuddering, moaning wreck beneath him.

“Oh-oh my- oh my god” I gasp out as I buck my hips to meet his thrusts. He pounds into me relentlessly, not letting up for even a second. “I’m uhhhh” I try to warn him of my release, but it seems I’m incapable of forming a coherent sentence. He nods his head and breathes out me too.

He thrusts in one last time before I’m coming with a loud cry of ‘FUCK’ and arching my back up into him. He bites at my neck while I feel waves of pleasure, and enjoying the sweet, sweet contractions down there.

It seems blondie enjoys it to, and he quickly pulls out and squirting himself all over my stomach. He groans and strokes himself, prolonging it as long as possible. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair and give a sharp tug, and he jerks himself forwards. 

He collapses down beside me and trails his hands up and down my abdomen, spreading his load in streaks across my stomach. He hops up off the bed and comes back with a wet towel, him slowly wiping his cum off my chest. He finally finishes and throws the towel to the side of the bed and pushes my hair out of my face. 

He retracts his hands and sets them on chest for a second, closing his eyes to help him catch his breath. When he reopens his eyes I’m already dressed and heading for the door. “Where are you going?” He asks with a dumb-founded expression on his face.

”Home” I reply and reach for the doorhandle, but he speaks up again. “So you’re leaving? Just like that. No asking for a cuddle, a shower, a nap, a phone number, a name, anything?” He asks while sitting on the edge of the bed. 

I smile, “Just like that” and I strut out the door, leaving blondie confused in his room.


	3. Chapter 3

“YOU WHAT?” Ashley screams and jumps out of her bed, only to land on the floor with a thump. She quickly scrambles off the floor and hops on my bed, eyes wide with interest. She looks like a little kid about to be told whether or not they were about to get ice cream.

I groan and cover my face with a pillow, slightly hungover. “Tell me!” She whines and bounces up and down on the bed.

“FINE” I snap and hit her with the pillow. “I slept with this guy that has blond hair and was wearing a blue snapback. I have no idea what his name is so don’t ask me.” I explain and toss my hair out of my face.

You see, Ashley’s on her last year of college, but I’m a freshman. She probably has more of an idea who this kid is than I do. Her eyes all but pop out of her head, and she slaps a hand over her now open-wide mouth. “You didn’t” she whispers and shakes her head in disbelief.

“What?” I ask and sit up so I’m eye-level with her, suddenly interested. “Let me guess, he had on a white tanktop, baggy blue jeans, and a giant tattoo on his chest.” She sighs. I cock my head to the side and look a her, confused. “Yeah…” I reply, unsure.

She hops up and starts pacing around the room, before slapping me over the head. “OW” I yelp and rub the back of my head. “What was that for?” I snap and she freezes and turns towards me.

“There are SO many things that was for. Let’s make a list, shall we?” I retorts and flops down on the bed. “Okay, one, the entire college campus is going to know you slept with him” she states and I raise an eyebrow at her.

“And why would they care who I sleep with?” I roll my eyes and let out a huff. “You seriously have no idea who he is, do you?” She snorts and has a highly amused face plastered on. ”Well for one he’s the leader of the Alpha Phi Alpha’s..” She trails off and looks me for a shocked expression, but instead there’s a blank face.

She stares at me for a couple of seconds, waiting for a reaction, but still gets none. “Oh come ON! That’s a big deal!” She exclaims but I stare at her blankly once again. “Really? Because last time I checked I’m already guaranteed to be the head of this sorority next year.”

“Don’t remind me.” She snarks and I open my mouth to reply with an equally sarcastic comment, but she cuts me off “-Two, his goal is to fuck everyone in our sorority, and thanks to you he now has.” I bite my lip to hold back a laugh, because that means Ashley must have slept with him too. No wonder she’s acting like a bitch. She’s jealous.

“I know what you’re thinking and don’t you dare say it.” She snaps and I nod my head in the least reassuringly way possible. She waves me off. “and three, aren’t you the least bit curious to what that giant tattoo on his chest stands for?” She asks.

I chuckle “I don’t even know his name. What makes you think I give two shits about his tattoo meanings?” I remark and she just continues like she didn’t hear me, but I know she did. “Well, his dad his the leader of a gang, The Northwest Hunters, NWH for short. Anyways, in order for him to be able to not be killed every time that he tried to enter his house, he had to get the gang’s signature on his chest when he was 10.”

(The tattoo on his chest in the picture at the top is the one mentioned in this story)

I take a minute to let the information sink in for a moment, and I feel kind of bad for him. Being forced into that lifestyle and have to have a giant gang tattoo on his chest since he was 10. I shake it off. He’s an asshole. A sexy one, but still an asshole. “k” I remark and stand up and walk over to my dresser to get dressed.

“His name’s Niall” she says and I freeze my movements, squeezing the pink crop top I had picked out. “What?” I ask. I don’t know why I asked, because I clearly heard her. It’s just knowing his name, makes it all seem so real. Too real for my liking. I tend to try to hide in my own little world, where the people are just nameless faces that I sometimes interact with. But giving them a name makes them part of my life. And I don’t like that.

“His name’s Niall. Niall Horan.” she states again, finally receiving some sort of emotion from me, just not the one she wanted. “O-okay” I stutter and scurry off to the bathroom to get changed.

***5 Hours Later***

“UGH” I groan and throws my books on the desk. Fucking college classes I swear. I fall back on my bed and mewl at the soft cushions on my strained back. I plan to lay here, lay here, eat, and lay here some more. There is no way in hell I’m getting out of this bed.

I shut my eyes for what seems like a second, before there’s pounding on my door. I growl and leisurely walk over towards the door. I swing it open to see my wide-smiled, bright eyed sorority leader, aka Emma. She throws a short, sparkly red dress in my face and demands me to put it on. She has the same dress in black. (Picture)

As much as I don’t want to, I oblige. Simply because I really want to be leader next year. I don’t do well being bossed around, not to mention I would be the youngest leader out of our sorority ever. So, yeah. If my mom’s making me join this stupid sorority why not make the best of it?

“Come on” She drags my arm and yanks me out into the hallway, making me trip over my heels. I slam the door behind me and stumble along beside her. “Where are we going?” I whine and fluff my hair up a bit.

“On a mission” She replies and I sigh at her vague answer. ”Well what kind of mission.” I grit my teeth to keep my mouth shut. I don’t function very well when I don’t have sleep. She swipes her tongue over her lips and makes a sly smile “A fun one”

We arrive outside the same frat house we went to yesterday, and she nudges me forward. “Go” she tells me but I stand there, just staring at the building. The house is all but overflowing with drunks, the music pounding so loud it hurts my ears from outside. My head floods with images of last night, sweaty skin on skin, nails biting into flesh, needy rolls of hips.

I shiver and I turn around I see Emma standing next to Niall, his arm around her waist as he leans down to give her a kiss on the lips. I look in disbelief and Emma releases herself from Niall’s grip and walks to the house, dragging me along with her.

We walk in and she’s bombarded by people, but I yank her into the kitchen where it’s quieter. “What the fuck was that?” I ask and stare at her in confusion. “It’s true! Oh my God I can’t believe this!” She exclaims as she grabs a beer off the counter, popping it open on the counter.

“What’s true?” I ask, my face never faltering. She shakes her head in disbelief “You slut! You slept with him!” My face immediately falls and I roll my eyes. Why is this guy so damn important to everyone? Jesus fucking Christ. ”So?” I shrug and grab a beer for myself.

“Well, it’s clear you know exactly what type of guy he is, hints why you were so confused when you saw what you assumed to be a relationship between us. Listen, I don’t care who you sleep with around here, but don’t expect for him to knowledge your existence. He got what he want and I can promise you he’s not going near you again.” She explains and walks off to some group of guys calling her name.

I try to open the beer, but for some reason it doesn’t want to, and I groan in frustration. “Need help with that babe?” A think Irish accent rings out behind me, and I turn around to see him leaning up against the counter.

“Yeah” I pass the beer over to him. He brings it up to his face, and I watch as his mouth wraps around the lid of the bottle. It removes with a pop, and his holds the cap between his teeth. Fucking hell this boy looks hot tonight.

He has on a tight polo shirt,dark baggy jeans accented with a white belt hanging loose, and a black and white snap back that’s turned upwards towards the ceiling.

“Thanks” I answer and grab the bottle from his hands, walking off into the next room to see if I can find anyone I know. “Wait Y/N” I hear him call out behind me, and I freeze in my tracks.

I turn around and cock an eyebrow at him. “How do you know my name?” I snap. He chuckles, “Like you don’t know mine?” I say nothing in disagreement, confirming his suspicions. He continues.

“You know, I had a lot of fun yesterday. So, I say, we go upstairs and continue with a part 2” He offers and walks over towards me. I snort, “Smooth” I reply sarcastically and take a swig of my beer.

He laughs, and it’s possibly one of the most adorable laughs I’ve ever heard. “Well, what do you say?” He asks and I feel my phone vibrate, so I hold up a finger and pull it out my bra.

You better say yes. We have to play nice-nice with him or else we’ll loose our rating on campus. And saying no to Niall is the best way to make that happen ~Emma

I look around and I can’t find her anywhere. I sigh and take another long sip of my beer. “Fine” I answer and as soon as I answer he’s running towards me and throwing me over his shoulder.

I squeal as he takes off towards the stairs. I laugh and he takes the steps two at a time, before opening the door to his room. There’s a couple going at it, and I see it’s that boy Louis from earlier. He’s with another boy with chocolate brown curls. Huh. That’s weird. Aren’t the people in the Alpha Phi Alpha’s supposed to be womanizers? I’m defiantly going to check up on that later.

Niall laughs and I can feel his shoulder shaking me as he does. “Dudes get the fuck out.” The boys quickly scramble up and put on their clothes, blushes evident on their cheeks. They run out the door and the boy with the curls slams the door behind him.

“Fuckin faggots I swear” He says fondly. His laughter suddenly stops completely and he grabs me by the waist, setting me down on the bed. My hair’s fanned around me, with my legs dangling off the bed “beautiful.” He whispers and for the first time since middle school, I blush.

He notices and a smile creeps up on his face, before leaning down and attacking my lips. He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth, and nibbling it roughly.

He runs a up my thigh and underneath my dress. He feels around for a second to pull down my underwear, but finds there is none. “No underwear?” I nod my head and rub my hands up and down his back. “Fucking shit. Okay turn around and get on your hands and knees.” He demands and I quickly obey.

I hear a shuffling of clothes and I feel two hands pulling my dress up. I feel his rough hand squeeze my arse, before I feel a giant sting on my right cheek. . He spanked me. I cry out at the sting of the first slap, and once more when he hit me again.

“Such a naughty girl.” He softly massages the sore skin of my bum.“Going without any underwear. Tsk tsk.”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I snap and I hear a deep chuckle coming from behind me. Who does this bastard think he is?

“You” He barks out and I bite my lip to hold back a laugh. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it babe”

And after his hand came down a third time, I didn’t cry out. This time I moaned as I felt his rough, calloused hands rubbing my ass and his fingertips brushing at my slit.

“Filthy, filthy girl.” Niall spanked me harder, but the burn was countered by his fingers dipping inside of me. He slowly pumped them in and out of me, torturing me with his purposely slow, gentle pace. “Fuck come on!” I whine and buck back against his fingers.

Niall’s dominance, his power, had me soaked. It’s different though. Usually I’m the one dominant in bed. I wonder to myself why I let him do half the things he does with me, simply because I would never allow any other guy to do so.

All thoughts are forgotten when he rubbed my clit with the pad of his thumb. He went in fast, hard circles, and it had my jaw basically dropping to the floor. “Fuck” I ground my hips against his hand. Urging for him to go quicker. 

He /finally/ picks up his pace with his fingers, only curling them up every once in a while to be a fucking tease. “That feel good, babe?” I nodded, too out of breath to answer. But instead of continuing, he pulled his fingers completely out of me. “Dirty little sluts have to wait,” he growled.

There was a metallic clink as his belt and boxers hit the floor. He pushed my hair over my shoulder and bit harshly on my neck before slamming into me. He immediately pounded into me, exactly like he dd last time.

My head fell forwards to the ground as I bit my lip to keep quiet. When Niall saw what I was doing he grabbed my hair in his fist and jerked my head backwards. 

“What did I say last time about being quiet?” He growled and snaps his hips forward.

I tried my best to let my moans slip out. It’s always been a problem for me. I just feel too… vulnerable. To show the person that you’re genuinely enjoying yourself gives them a power over you. So, usually, I keep quiet and only let out little whines every once in a while. But with Niall, that isn’t an option. That boy is a fucking sex machine. 

Niall kept up his rhythm, but the tightening of his hands on my waist was a tell-tale give away that he was close . When he brought his hands up to massage my breasts, I lost it, my walls clenching rhythmically around his cock. “Listen to me. You’re gonna be good and take my cock in that pretty mouth of yours.”

He pushed me onto my back and climbed over-top of me. His cock slid into my mouth easily, and he groaned when he hit the back of my throat. 

“Fuck yes, baby.” Niall’s accent, thickened by alcohol and lust, made his words sound almost incoherent.

“Taste yourself on my cock, bitch.” His hands tangled into the back of my hair so he could fuck my mouth. He forced himself deep into my throat every time, not letting up. I can already feel the burning in the back of my throat and I /know/ that I’m going to have a manly voice tomorrow.

The rocking of his hips forced another gag out of me, sending vibrations over his cock. He growled and cursed as he came into my mouth. He fell over beside me and gasped for breath, and I got up once again to get fix my appearance. 

“You know I’ve never had a girl who doesn’t get all clingy after we fuck” He tells me and I half listen, not really interested in what he has to say. “Cool” I reply and pull down my dress. 

“It’s pretty awesome actually. I would like to do this some more. This whole fuck and you barely knowledge my existence afterwards. It’s fucking perfect.” He exclaims and adjusts his hat. 

“Don’t count on it” I declare and strut out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

***Niall’s POV***

“You could get in trouble for this, you know.” She whispers and trails one of her tiny fingers down my bare chest. I shrug, “I’m the leader, remember? I make the rules.” I remind her and push her down onto the bed.

“No not with the fraternity you idiot.” She giggles and throws her legs around my waist. She peppers kisses down my neck and continues “With that girl you’ve been hanging with lately.”

“Oh her? Nah. We just hooked up a couple of times, nothing serious.” I bite into the sweaty flesh of her neck and she scrapes her nails down my back. “And in case you haven’t noticed, babe..” I trail my hand behind her back, unclasp her bra and throw it across the room. “I’m not one to get settled down to one girl”

I laugh bitterly to myself and attack her nipple with my lips “Over my dead body.” I whisper and move on to her other hardened nub.

**10 minutes later**

“Well that was quick” Y/N jokes as I come walking out of the bedroom. I turn towards her and I see her talking to the curly haired boy, Harry, and Louis that we walked in on yesterday.

“Uhh yeah… Haha bitch had herpes.” I lie in probably the worst way possible. I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. Sleep with her, I mean. Why? I have no idea.

She pouts out her bottom lip in the most adorable way possible before leaning into Harry’s ear, saying something that makes him laugh.

She sets her drink on the counter and walks over towards me, extending her hand. “I think you deserve a dance after that cock-blocking.” She smiles and behind her dilated eyes, I see a little twinkle. I nod in agreement and follow behind her as she leads me to the dancefloor.

She pulls me out into the middle of the dancefloor, and releases my hand, walking over towards the DJ. She whispers something into his ear while setting a couple of bills down on the counter. 

He happily takes the money, and she walks back over to me. The previous song immediately gets cut-off. The crowd gets filled with boo’s, but then Work Out by J. Cole [Listen] starts blaring through the speakers. The boys let out hoot’s and holler’s as they pull out their soon to be one night stands and start grinding on them.

I pull her back into me by the waist, and lean down to whisper into her ear “Why this song?” I huskily ask and she shrugs. “Relevant” Is all she replies before arching her back off my chest, only to have her arse come crashing back into my crotch. 

Well that hurt my ego a bit. I finally realized why she always leaves right after we fuck. It’s not because she doesn’t want to seem clingy, it’s simply because she wants to avoid me as much as humanly possible. 

Fine. If she doesn’t like me, I will make her. I just like knowing that I can get any girl to date me with a snap of my fingers, and so far it’s not working on her. And yeah okay she’s hot, and cute, and funny, and smart, and shut up Niall. Shut up shut up shut up shut up.

I guess she doesn’t like the whole “bad-boy” thing. I guess I’ll just have to be- I shiver- sweet. Ugh gag me with a spoon. As I pull her closer, I start coming up with my next move. I reach into her back pocket, and quickly call my phone from hers so I have her number. I quickly stick it back in her pocket and grind on her a little more roughly. 

The song finishes and I grab her by the hand, leading her upstairs and to my bedroom.

**Next Day**

Y/N’s POV

hey babe its niall. wanna hang tonite?

I roll my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. It’ must’ve been pretty noticeable, because soon Emma is asking me what’s wrong. I pass her the phone and she smiles sinfully, before typing something into the phone; I quickly snatch it back and look at what she sent.

sure ;) I’ll meet you at your house at 10

“What the fuck did you just do?!?” I scream and the librarian shushes us. I flip her off and the librarian looks genuinely offended. Emma makes a horrible attempt to stifle her laughter.

“Listen, I know how much you hate him, and I understand, But, you have to get along with him! Just go tonight and deal with him for a couple of hours, and you’ll be fine.”

“I’m not going.” I snap and push out my chair. “Don’t be like that” She whines and tries to sit me back down, but I refuse. 

“I’m not going and that’s final. For the love of God you threatened to kick me out of the sorority yesterday after I refused to fuck him once again! At this point I don’t care. I’m not fucking going” I pull on my jacket, and walk to my car, slamming the library door behind me. 

I hop in my car and call Niall, to cancel our ‘plans.’ He doesn’t pick up, and I let out an exasperated sigh. I decide to go tell him in person, so I pull out the parking lot recklessly, going as fast as I can to the fraternity house.

I drive up outside the house, and walk up to the front door, not even bothering to knock. Harry’s sitting on the couch, and I walk up to him and ruffle his hair. He looks up and smiles, before his face turns to confusion.

“Where’s Niall?” I ask and his confusion drops from his face, and is replaced with amusement. “No idea. he left about 15 minutes ago.” He nonchalantly replies and turns his attention back to the TV.

I huff and decide it’s not worth waiting around for him, and I also decide that if I’m going to have to hang out with Niall for longer than 5 minutes, you bet your ass I will be wasted. 

I drive to the nearest bar, just some rinky-dink pub that had quite a few cars outside. I make sure the door is locked, seeing as this isn’t the greatest part of town.

I open the doors and I see that there’s the owner of the bar with his hands behind his head in a surrender position, and about 10 guys in black ski masks. I feel my heartbeat quicken as the bell chime goes off, signaling that someone was entering. And that someone just /had/ to be me.

All the boys turn around and point their guns towards me, “GET DOWN ON THE GROUND” They yell and I immediately oblige, laying down on my stomach. I palms are sweating heavily, and I can feel my heat pound through my head. Fuck, what have I just gotten myself into?

One of the boys orders the guy to walk over to me, and if I had to guess that was the master-mind since he is the one bossing everyone around. A broad-shouldered boy walks over to me and roughly kicks me in the stomach, forcing the air out of me. 

He squats down beside me and brushes the hair out of my face with the barrel of his gun, getting a clear view of my face. “Such a shame, such a pretty girl having to die such an ugly way.” He snarls and cocks his gun, pointing it at the back of my head.

I start counting down in my head,

1,

2,

3…

I swing my leg around and kick him in the crotch with the end of my spiked heel. He lets out a gasp and drops the gun to cover his goods. I quickly pick up the gun and stand up, pointing at, what I had previously guessed, the leader. 

“Y/N?” The boy who I’m pointing the gun at gasps out in an Irish tone. 

“Niall?” I scream out and my hands are shaking with anger now. Are you fucking kidding me?!? I thought his dad was in a gang, not him. 

He rips the mask off his face and I’m face to face with the same blond haired boy that I’ve come to know. His other members cock their guns , but Niall not so nicely tells them to set their guns down on the ground. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asks, and I can tell he doesn’t really trust me at the moment, seeing as he still hasn’t set his gun down. I can’t blame him though, since I have put my gun down either. And if he took one step closer to me, I wouldn’t hesitate blow his brains out. 

“Babe put down your gun, you don’t know how to use that thing” He tells me and I raise an eyebrow at him. “Oh don’t I?” I shoot floor right in front of foot, if it was one more millimeter closer, it would’ve blown his toes right off.

He flinches back a little bit, and I laugh at him. “Touche” He replies. “Perhaps I misjudged you.” He tells me and I let out a snort. 

“I could say the same for you” He shrugs in agreement and I continue. “Not only are you a pretentious asshole, but you’re also a criminal. Wow, what a keeper.” I shake my head in disbelief, not letting my gun move for a second, holding it so it pointing right in the center of his chest.

“Bit harsh don’t you think?” At this point I think we’ve both forgotten there are 10 other gang members and multiple hostages in the room. “ME? I’M BEING HARSH? LAST TIME I CHECKED ONE OF YOUR FUCKING GANG MEMBERS TRIED TO BLOW MY BRAINS OUT AS SOON AS I CAME IN. AND I’M BEING HARSH? PLEASE GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN’T BLOW THIS FUCKERS HEAD OFF RIGHT NOW.” I point my gun towards the crouched over boy on the floor. 

“Because that’s your best friend’s crush.” He evilly chuckles and I yank the mask off the crouched boy, and see Zayn red faced with watery eyes. 

“You have got to be shittin me” I sigh and point my gun back towards Niall, not trusting him for one second. “May I ask you a question?” I ask Niall, even though I’m going to ask him no matter if he says yes or not. 

He does end up saying yes, and I continue. “How many people know you’re in a gang?” I swipe my tongue over my lips, suddenly really nervous to know if Ashley knew this all along. If she seriously let me sleep with a dangerous criminal.

“Nobody. On campus, that is. I’m guessing you’ve heard the story behind my chest tattoo, which is true, but it’s not like I dropped out of the gang when I went off to college. My dad got killed in a shooting, and it was my job to take over. Simple as that.” He explains and finally sets his gun on the ground, kicking it off to the side. He motions for me to do the same, but I don’t.

“Come on babe put the gun down. Nobody here is going to shoot you. Just put it down.” He tries to coax me, but I stand my ground. If there’s one thing that I’ve learned in my life, it’s that you can’t trust anyone. And when I say anyone, I mean literally anyone. Including family…

“I don’t think that I should be the one worried about getting shot. Because last time I checked, I’m the one standing here with a gun, not you. Not to mention, I could shoot you and kill you right now, and not get in the slightest bit of trouble thanks to the lovely law of self-defense.” I snarl and I get a tight grip on the gun, fully prepared to shoot him right in the face, when I hear police siren and flashing lights pulling up into the parking lot. 

“Fuck” Niall curses and suddenly all the boys are at high speed, picking up their guns and running out the door. “COME ON” Niall yells at me and for some reason I obey, and follow him out the door and down the street, running as fast as I can. 

Once we were finally enough out of sight, we stopped running. “Care to explain yourself?” Niall turns to me and asks, the other boys pulling off their masks. 

“Me? You think that /I’m/ the one that needs to do the explaining?” I’m still holding the gun, and I wave it around as I do my ranting. The other members slow down so they’re walking behind me, less likely to get hit. 

“Well towards the end there I thought you were actually going to shoot me.” He dryly chuckles to himself. 

“That’s because I was.” He stops in his tracks and looks at me like I’m crazy. “What? Can you blame me? I fucked a dangerous criminal /three times/. And not once did you decide to mention that you were a fucking murderer. The worst part is the last two times I didn’t even do it willingly! Emma threatened to kick me out if I didn’t sleep with you, and look how that went!”

I must’ve struck a nerve with him, because now he’s gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw. “Go home.” he demands but I don’t listen, I just keep walking. He lunges after me and tackles me to the ground a whole lot more rougher than he should’ve. 

It’s in this moment that I realize how dangerous he really is. How easily he just attacked me, my head hitting the concrete behind me. And yet, he didn’t care. Didn’t even take him 2 seconds to decide whether or not to throw me on the ground. 

He snatches the gun from my hands and pushes it up against my side, where the giant bruise lay from Zayn. “I said. Go. Home.” His voice is stern and harsh, and I right now I feel as if he wouldn’t hesitate to kill me, might even jump for joy. He stands up off me and motions towards the direction of my sorority. “Go.” he says for a final time.

I try to stand up, but my legs are wobbly. I remove my high heels from my bruised legs to try to help. I attempt to take a step forward, but as soon as I put pressure on my right leg, I collapse to the ground with a hiss. 

“Fuck we’ve got to get that checked out.” One of the other guys must have took that as an order and starts walking over to me, but Niall pushes him off. “Don’t fucking touch her” His voice is cold and mean, and the guy immediately backs away.

He slides his arms behind my knees and back, picking me up with little to no effort. I wrap my arms around his neck, in too much pain to care who’s fault it is. I rest my head on his shoulder and play with the hair on the back of his head, earning very strange looks from the members. 

We start walking and take some trips down a few alleyways, before we reach a black van. He gently sets me down on his lap as we climb into the passenger’s seat. A boy with a ripped brown T-shirt and messy red hair hops into the drivers side, taking off down the road. 

Niall takes this opportunity to check out my leg, pushing down on certain spots to see if I wince. “I think it’s just heavily bruised. I’ll keep an eye on it though.” I nod before looking at him in confusion. 

“Wait, what? How are /you/ going to keep an eye on it?” He just laughs at me fondly before wrapping his arms around my waist. “You don’t actually believe that I can just go back to my everyday life immediately after a failed shooting, do you?” He also makes the point that, thanks to me, this was their first ever failed shooting.

“Well what does that have to do with me?” He just smiles at me as we pull up to the airport. 

“You’ll see.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Nialler!!! How’s my little sweetie pie?” a voice squeaks out almost instantly as we walked into the house. A woman with short, blonde hair, and a black and white blouse comes running to the front door. She’s quite a bit shorter than Niall, so he leans down to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She looks exactly like Niall, same smile and everything. She’s wearing a black pencil skirt and black diamond earrings that probably cost more than my house. Cute, but classy.

She turns towards me and has a knowing smile on her face. “Ohh who’s this?” She questions while walking over towards me. I stick out my hand to shake hers, but she pulls me into a tight hug. My eyes widen as I look over at Niall who’s chuckling.

“Is this your little girlfriend?” She teases and pokes my stomach lightly. I giggle nervously and step out so I’m slightly out of her reach. Niall sighs and shakes his head, annoyed. “No, mom. She’s not.”

Her smile drops from her face and looks at him with disappointment. “That’s a shame.” She says dryly and walks back into the kitchen where I can smell something cooking. I awkwardly stand there before Niall offers to show me around the house.

He leads me through the living room first, and it’s absolutely breath taking. There’s a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a mixture of silver and gold. Placed in the center of the room a black leather couch, and hanging above it is a painting of what I assume to be his dad.

He walks me down the hall and shows me a couple spare bedrooms, along with a couple play rooms and such. He shows me their indoor pool next, and this has got to be my favorite room so far. The lighting is soft, but still harsh enough to reflect off the water, making it look like little diamonds. There’s a crystal hot tub in the corner, with clear glass so that you can see right into it. A bar wraps around half of the room, up against the wall. I just stare in amazement before Niall is taking me down the next hall.

He shows me most of his house, before he ends up at the last door in the basement. “And this is my room.” He swings the door open and motions for me to walk in.

The room is decent sized, and has a great contrast of black and white. My eyes scan the room and I see scattered magazines, posters, a guitar- wait what? [Picture]

Niall must’ve caught me staring, because soon he’s telling me to sit on his bed while he pulls up a chair, grabbing his guitar. He pulls a pick out of his pocket, and adjusts the strings a little bit.

[Listen] (It’s the acoustic one)

“Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off”

I immediately recognized the song, and to say I’m shocked is an understatement. His voice is deep and soft, the perfect combination. His fingers move with great elegance across the strings, the veins in his arm popping out with every stroke.

His face is one of concentration, eyebrows furrowed and focused on his hands. I lightly tap my foot along with the beat, and I can see a smile creep onto his face.

He hits one of the high notes perfectly, and I’m really surprised to see how good of a singer he really is. He hits the palm of his hand against the wood, mimicking a drum beat.

He finishes off the song with a long, drawn out note, and looks up at me to see my reaction. He seems pretty pleased and sets the guitar down on the floor, walking over and standing between my legs. “Surprised?” He rasps out, and I just grasp him by the collar, colliding our lips together.

He slides his hands under my back and gently slides me forwards, so that my head is laying on the fluffy pillows. He props himself up by his arms next to my waist, peppering kisses down my neck. He pulls away without leaving any hickeys, and I look at him in confusion.

He sits back on his knees and holds up one of my legs, letting his fingers lightly trail down the battered skin. “I think you’ve got enough of those.” He explains, and it takes me a second to realize he’s talking about bruises. He turns his head slightly, and my breath catches as he presses a light kiss to one of the purple marks on my legs.

He continues his trail of kisses all the way down my leg, making sure to get every single one of the bruises that he caused. He reaches my pelvic bone and motions for me to sit up, pulling off my dress in the process.

“Oh my god” He gapes at the giant yellow and purple bruise on my side “D-did I do that?” He gulps and looks up at me with fear in his eyes.

“Half of it. Zayn did most of it.” I tell him try to drag him back down to my lips, but he won’t budge. Instead, he picks up my other leg and kisses a little mark on my ankle.

“You know my dad-” he planted a kiss on my calf, “used to hit my mom-” another kiss, “and I used to always swear to myself-” he rubs his thumb unconsciously as he kisses a long scratch running from my knee to mid thigh, “that I wouldn’t ever stoop that low-“ He presses one last soft kiss to a red and purple bruise on hip, “and look at how much of bastard I am now.” He chokes as he stares at my beat up, and battered body.

“Niall, you didn’t mean to. They’re just bruises, they’ll go away.” I reassure him and start to flip us over, but he holds me down.

“No. I owe you.” He demands and I let out a huff, my head falling back against the bed. I hate feeling helpless. He falls to his knees at the ends of the bed and pulls me so my arse is on the ledge. He set my legs over his shoulder, and blows cool air onto the outside of my underwear.

I shiver and intertwine my fingers with his hair. He lays his tongue flat against my clit, but that stupid fucking fabric is in the way. I whine and scoot my butt down closer to him, but he holds me down by the stomach.

He scoots my panties to the side as he tentatively runs a finger up and down my folds, collecting my wetness on his rough finger. He pops his finger into his mouth, and I cringe. He laughs and pulls his finger out his mouth. “Okay definitely not lesbian” I’m the one laughing now, thinking about how this time has been so much different than the other times we’ve slept together.

Usually it’s a drunk, sloppy hook-up, rough and looking for a release, But now, it’s light hearted and fun, but still sweet. I don’t hate it, but I don’t love it. It’s just….different.

My breath hitches as he licks a long stripe up my slit, humming in appreciation. He flicks the tip of his tongue against my clit, making me shudder.

He drags his tongue up and down, applying pressure in all the right places. I let out a moan, my back arching. He looks up at me smugly as he circles my clit with the tip of his tongue, occasionally flicking it before he takes it between his lips, sucking on it harshly.

My eyes roll back into my head in a way that I can only hope looks normal.

His tongue lashes against my clit, his lips enclosing around it as he presses down, rewarding my body with a wave of immense pleasure.

“Uh…yes,” I whimper, trying hard to keep my moans to a bare minimum. But today, it’s about 20x harder.

“Mmm,” he hums around my sensitive nub, causing me to call out loudly in shock and overwhelmed pleasure, “yeah, you like that, baby?”

“Ah, fuck…yes,” I moan loudly, giving a harsh tug on his hair. He groans in response and tells me to pull it again, and I do.

He begins to nip at my clit, occasionally flicking it gently with his finger. Constant jolts of pain and pleasure course through my body, igniting my blood. I begin to pant heavily, and I an feel a slight sheet of perspiration collect on my stomach.

The pleasure begins to take me to a place that I know well, and I try to fight it, wanting to experience more of this bliss. I subconsciously begin to retract my hips from his reach, causing him to grunt in annoyance.

“Stop moving.” He orders, tugging my hips harshly back to him, slipping his tongue between my folds and exploring.

“I-I can’t,” I whine, my hips jerking away reflexively, and he lets out a growl of frustration, pinning my hips to the bed with his strong, masculine hands. I let out a cry of pain, hoping Niall didn’t notice. It’s clear he did when he lets up the pressure on his hand, but still has enough to keep me from moving.

“Niall…I’m close…” I sigh shakily, unsure whether it’s a plea or a warning.

“Hold it.” He grunts, sucking on my folds roughly, nipping at them gently when I shriek in response.

“FUCK.” I shout, my body shaking as I hover directly over the edge of my climax, waiting torturously for him to allow me to release.

“Mm, yes…so fucking good,” he growls, his voice guttural and husky as he presses his face into my core eagerly as he licks, sucks, bites, and kisses everywhere he can.

He slips one finger into me, curving it up as he hits my g-spot. As he does this, he presses his thumb against my clit and sucks on my folds hungrily.

“Come for me, baby,” he demands in one of the roughest yet softest voices I’ve ever heard. The sound rips through my body, and I obey instantly, falling apart as I call out his name, the word becoming my mantra for keeping me conscious. My vision goes white, my body convulses furiously, and I let out an animalistic moan as my head drops back against the bed in pure exhaustion.

There’s a knock on the door and Niall’s mom announcing that dinner was ready. Niall shouts out an okay and walks over to pick my underwear off the floor. He gently slips the underwear up my legs, and giving one last kiss to my hip.

He tugs my dress down and adjusts my hair a bit, before giving a smile in approval.

“So how are you liking Ireland?” Niall’s mom asks me. I open my mouth to reply, but Niall answers for me.

“Oh she loves it” the statement itself is innocent, but the look on Niall’s face isn’t. She raises her eyebrow, “Does she now?” Niall once again answers for me, “yeah she loves it for the same reasons I do. It’s curvy, constantly wet, and it feels like its always waiting for me. Home, I mean” he leans over and winks at me, and I’m blushing furiously.

I hit him in the arm and suddenly his mom starts bursting out in laughter. I look over at her with embarrassment and confusion. “Y/N sweetie, I appreciate your modesty, but I could hear ya all the way upstairs.” I choke on my food and she starts laughing even harder.

“Good job by the way” she leans over the table an gives Niall a high five. They spend the rest of the time talking about Niall’s and I’s sex life(why? I have no fucking idea) while I sit there with a permanent blush on my cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I yell in Niall’s face. Not only did he drag me to Ireland after he tried to KILL me, but now he’s telling me that I have to go to a “business meeting” with him. Not to mention I have to go as his date, aka his bitch for the night. I was more than a little pissed off at this point.

“Oh suck it up and get dressed” He spat before throwing a skimpy dress at me. He slams the door behind him, letting out a groan of frustration. I sigh and plop down on the bed, my hair fanning around me.

My phone vibrates and I quickly fish it out from under the sheets.

Where the fuck r u?-Ashley

Crap. I must’ve forgot to tell her what all happened. Well that’s going to be quite a story.

Ireland

“Y/N HURRY THE FUCK UP” I hear Niall yell outside my door. I roll my eyes and quickly type again, before Ashley has a chance to reply.

Don’t have time 2 explain. Tell u later

I throw my phone back down onto the bed and rip off my previous clothes with a groan. I slip on this unbelievably short, beige dress and look at myself in the mirror. Great. For one you can literally rip it in half because the material is so thin, and just my luck, it ends literally at my panty line. If this is the protocol for what the girls are supposed to wear, I can only imagine the “high class” girls that are going to be there.

“Jesus fuck what is takin you so damn long” The door swings open and Niall quickly looks me up and down, a mischievous smirk sneaking onto his face. He’s in a black and white tux, very classy compared to what I have to wear. He motions for me to follow him, and I reluctantly oblige.

**************************************************************************************

We walk in and the place reeks of cigarettes of alcohol. People immediately start walking up and talking to Niall, not even acknowledging my existence. He unlatches our hands the he insisted we hold in the first place to go talk to some burly dude in private.

I use this moment to take the place in, and it’s exactly how I imagined it would be. There’s poker on every table, played by huge men with a hell of a lot of tattoos. The women are slouched all over them, literally shoving their boobs into their faces. The music is literally all rap about, basically, ass and titties. The room is given a smog effect from all the smoke, and I don’t think there’s anything kind of beverage besides pure, hard liquor. Not that I mind.

I start to stroll over to the bar, but I’m stopped by Niall yelling at me, very harshly might I add. I whip my head over towards him and he’s lounging in a chair, surrounded by husky men and slutty women, but realistically they all want the same thing. His attention.

“What?” I snap and Niall doesn’t seem too pleased with this encounter, but motions me to walk over there nonetheless. I hastily stroll over to him while the women give me nasty looks. He grins up at me before pulling me down onto his lap by my waist.

I lean over so I can whisper in his ear, but rub my hands over his shoulders so it looks like I’m telling him something sexy. It seems to work, because the women look annoyed and the men pretend to look off, but I know they’re all secretly trying to find out what I’m saying.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I say in a peppy voice, just in case they can hear me. I know it’s impossible to listen to the words I’m saying over the music, but a few might be able to pick up on my tone.

“Why? Does it bug you?” He cockily replies before sliding his hands down to my bum, before giving it a harsh squeeze. I squeak and he lets out a laugh, and I stand up off his lap, slapping his hands away.

“I’m going to go get a drink” I grit my teeth and start to walk off, but Niall stops me yet again.

“Get me a glass of whiskey.” He demands before turning back around to his members. I clench my fist and bite my tongue, letting this one go. I whip back around and head to the bar.

It’s quite crowded, surprisingly. But I guess that’s what you get when you have the most wanted gang in Europe along with their “dates” all in one room. Shockingly enough though, as soon as I walk to the counter everyone steps away, allowing me to get my drink. I guess there are some perks to being the leader’s bitch for the night.

I order Niall’s whiskey and get myself a beer. I turn back around to go give Niall his drink, and he has his tongue shoved down some skank’s throat. I feel my blood start to boil even more, and I stomp over to wear he’s sitting. I slam the glass down on the granite table, making it spill all everywhere. He jumps away and looks up at me, before relief washes over that it’s just me.

“There you go princess.” I bark and throw back another sip of my beer before handing it to one of the guys crowded around him. It’s not that I’m jealous, it’s just that he dragged me all the way here, making me miss my classes might I add, and now he has the nerve to make out with some slut and barely acknowledge me.

“That’s no way to talk to him.” The slut squeaks out in a voice so high that I’m pretty sure only dogs could hear her.

“Oh my god it talks” I fake gasp and Niall half heartedly covers his mouth to stifle his laughter. She stomps her foot and opens her mouth to speak again, but Niall takes this time to intervene.

“Y/N calm down.” He looks over at me and motions for me to take deep breaths. Everybody’s eyes go wide and a few start to lean over and whisper into each other’s ear. The girl looks terrified now, putting her hands up in a surrender position.

“Oh for fucks sakes what?” I spit out and the slut decides to open her mouth again. “Like Y/N, as in the one who was able to beat out these guys?” Realization dawns on me, and I also realize that I can use this to my advantage. “The one and only” I smile and give a fake bow, purposely giving Niall a good view of my chest, just to remind him of what he’s not getting tonight.

I see him gulp and squirm in his seat, and I chuckle. He notices my amusement, and quickly grabs the back of the skank’s head, shoving his tongue in her mouth once again. He’s staring at me as he does it, before sending me a flirtatious wink and closing his eyes, getting the kiss more passionate. I roll my eyes and pull my phone out of my bra, walking over towards the DJ.

He won’t listen to a word I say until I tell him I’m here with Niall, and he’s quickly plugging in my phone for the song I chose. It’s Scream by Usher in case you were wondering. If he wants to be that way, I’m going to fight back just as hard.

I walk out onto the dance floor as the beat starts, running my hands through my hair. I chose this song for 2 reasons, one: it has a perfect beat to dance to, and two: it’s sexual enough to tease Niall, but not too over-the-top.

I sway my hips to the beat, and roll my entire body in fluid motions. My hair falls into my face and I flip it back, trailing my hands down my waist as I do so. The men start to crowd around me, watching as I grind into mid-air.

I throw my hands into the air and slowly drop my body to the floor as the beat picks up, letting my hands trail up my legs as I sway back up. I bend over so I’m touching my toes, lifting my head and giving my hair a toss so I’m able to see. I send the nearest guy a wink before squeezing my waist as I straighten back up.

I still don’t have Niall’s attention, so I decide to kick it up a notch.

I grab the prettiest girl within reach and tell her to go with it, before pulling her back into me. She starts grinding back immediately, running her hands up and down my thighs. The crowd got substantially larger, all the men watching us like dogs.

She spins around and places her forehead against mine while I slot our legs together. We continue rocking to the beat, so close that her breath is hitting my lips. I let my hands rest just above her bum. She arches her back and lets her hair fall behind her in messy waves.

She grips my arms and pulls back up, and that’s when I see Niall. He’s fuming mad, all red-faced and clenched fists. I decided this is as good as time as ever, and I pull mystery girl into a snog, and surprisingly she immediately returns it. We continue moving our bodies and the boys are whistling now, and, I imagine, drooling.

The song eventually finishes and the girl pulls away, shooting me a smile. She gives me a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the guy she was brought with who looks like he just jizzed his pants. I briefly look around for Niall and I can’t see him anywhere, so I shrug and walk over to the DJ to grab my phone.

I stuff it back in my bra and start to look for Niall again, but I’m yanked by the arm. Assuming it’s Niall, I don;t put up a fight as he pulls me out the back door. He slams me up against the wall and it’s too dark to see anything.

He lunges forward and attaches his lips to my neck, and it’s at this moment I realize this isn’t Niall. No, this boy’s lips are rough and dry, and he has a harsh stubble on his chin. I nudge him by the shoulder, but he just laughs before roughly pinning my waist against the brick.

He quickly pulls away and I get a slight glimpse of his face. He has a long scar running from his cheek to his ear. He’s got a full head of hair, brown and all messed up. He’s quite muscular but somehow, I’m not the least bit intimidated.

“Take it off” he growls and points to my dress. I nod and slowly, seductively reach underneath my dress before pulling over my head. I motion for him to lean up against the wall and he’s hesitant at first, but ends up doing it anyways.

I reach behind my back and act like I’m going to pull down my underwear, but instead I get a tight grip on my switchblade that I had hidden in the elastic of my panites. Honestly do these men think I’m stupid enough not to know that in a room full of gang members I need to come protected?

I snap it open and jump forward, pressing the knife tightly against his throat. His adam’s apple bobs as he gulps, and I can see a little trickle of blood drip down my impossibly sharp knife.

“Did you honestly think I knew you pieces of scum wouldn’t try anything? I’m insulted.” I fake an offended face and I can see him start to lift his hands up from against the wall, so I press the knife harder onto his throat. “No, I don’t think so” I spit and his hands fall back to his sides.

“I can tell you exactly how this is all going to go down. You see, Niall’s going to come storming through that door right over there furious, and looking for me.” I start to explain and I see the man’s eyes start to travel down my body, so I knee him in the stomach, making him gasp for breath.

“As I was saying, he’s going to come out here to see his date, or as you asses like to call it, his bitch, about to get raped by a trusted crew member.” I gasp for affect and he looks even more terrified now that he knows that I came with Niall. “And then you know what he’s going to do?” I ask while cocking my head to the side.

“He’s going to beat” I press the knife harder against his throat “You” A couple more drops of blood land on the knife “To” He struggles to move away, but fails “Pulp.” I pop the “p” at the end and I see sweat lining his brow, and his eyes dilate, terrified.

I hear the whoosh of the door being opened, and I just laugh in his face as he tries to run. “Game time.” I step away from him and fall on the ground, against the wall. I see Niall’s shadow coming closer and closer, and I mess up my hair a little, pushing one of my bra straps off my shoulder.

“Y/N WHERE ARE YOU?” His tone even frightens me a bit, and I think I should feel bad for the man who is now frozen in place, but I quickly decide against.

“NIALL HELP” I cry out and I immediately hear the sound of his feet picking up, but i still can’t see him because it’s so dark. 

 

“fucking bitch” the man mutters and that’s when I finally see Niall pop up, his eyes shining underneath the street light. “Zack, what the fuck is going on here?” I can tell Niall’s trying to contain himself and find out his facts first.

I take this opportunity to jump up and run into Niall’s arms, throwing them around his neck. It finally dawns on Niall about what just about happened when he wraps his arms around my waist, only to find bare skin. He kisses my cheek and gently moves me off to the side, cracking his knuckles as he walks over to that Zack kid.

He quickly pulls back his arm and hits the guy right in the face, and I shriek, just for good measure. You can call me a manipulative bitch all you want, but this fucker deserves it.

The guy falls to the ground in a heap, and Niall climbs over him, hitting him square in the nose. I hear a loud cracking sound, and the guy lets out a broken sob. Niall kicks him in the ribs and throws one last punch, knocking the man unconscious.

He pulls a gun out of his belt, and I take this as cue to intervene. I mean I hate this guy don’t get me wrong, but I don’t want him to die. I realize the only way to get Niall’s attention is to play the victim card. I let out the best sob I can muster, and Niall quickly whips his head over towards me.

He stands there for a moment contemplating what he should do, before shoving his gun back into his belt. He runs over towards me an envelopes me in a big bear hug, setting his chin on the top of my head. As much as I might despise this guy, even I have to admit he gives great hugs.

I lay my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around his waist, so they’re laying low on his hips. “Can we go?” I shakily ask him and I feel his head nod. He asks where my clothes are but I see that they’re laying underneath Zack’s unconscious body, and I know if Niall walks back over there he /will/ kill him. So, I shrug and he just nods in understanding, before motioning for me to climb on his back.

So that’s how we walk back into the club and out to the car, me just in my underwear and up on Niall’s back, lying my head on his shoulder. We got quite a few strange looks, but we also got a few “aw” looks too, and that was nice, I guess.

We arrive back at the house and his mom gives me a sympathetic look, and Niall picks me up bridal style this time, carrying me up the stairs. He sets me down on the bed and I can hear the water running in the next room, signaling that he’s running me a bath.

He helps me walk me into the bathroom, even though I don’t need it, and takes off my undergarments. I climb in and let the water envelope me, the warm water relaxing my muscles. I sigh contently and Niall starts to leave the room, but I feel as if I owe him, so I stop him.

“Wanna join?” I ask with a smile, pushing my hair off my shoulders. He returns the smile and nods, tugging off his shirt. He removes the rest of his clothes, climbing in behind me so that my back is flush against his chest.

We lay there for a while, not really doing anything besides talking, and him occasionally leaving light kisses on my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

I’m awoken by a hard nudge on my shoulder and blond headed boy leaning over me. “What?” I groan and try to close my eyes once again, but he won’t allow me.

“Come on we’re heading home.” I spring up at this statement, and he just laughs. I climb out of bed and swing my legs over the side. It’s then that I realize that I’m still in just my underwear, seeing as I didn’t bring any clothes with me.

Niall starts to head to downstairs but I stop him . “wait, Niall I don’t have any clothes.” He turns around and mumbles something along the lines of ‘oh oops’ and strolls over to his dresser.

He throws me a pair of his grey sweatpants and a light green polo. “Thanks” I mutter as I pull the sweatpants up my legs. I feel something hard being pulled onto my head and I look up to see the underside of one of his Celtic’s snapbacks. I start to stutter out my confusion and he just shrugs, “Your hair looks a mess.” and walks out the door. I brush it off and pull on his shirt, following him downstairs.

Niall shoots me a smile as I walk down the stairs, pulling away from giving his mom a hug. He heads to the car, me giving her a polite wave as I follow him.

***Next Week***

Not much has happened in the past week, seeing as I’ve been trying to catch up on all my classes. As of now I’m completely caught up, and Ashley seems that’s the perfect reason to celebrate.

I think she’d use any reason she could possibly think of to go party, if you ask me. Me on the other hand, not so much.

I had told Ashley all about what happened, and she didn’t seemed too surprised. Quoting that it was just ‘typical Niall.’ I left out the part about Zayn though, I feel like she should figure that one out for herself.

So, now I’m heading to some nameless fraternity who had invited us to come.

We arrive and the boy who had invited Ashley is standing on the front lawn, thumbs hitched in his pocket. He’s talking to that boy Louis, his face lighting up into a smile at some joke he cracked. Ashley leaves me on the driveway and walks up to him, whispering something to him. He nods his head to whatever she said, and soon they’re both walking inside, leaving Louis alone exactly like she did me.

He looks around for someone to talk to, his face painting bright red once he saw me. He’s still terribly embarrassed about me walking in on them, even though Harry could care less. Harry and I have gotten pretty close lately, and that’s nice, I guess. It’s nice having a guy to talk to. Sometimes girls are just too much drama.

He looks off like he didn’t see me, but I know he did. I decide to go talk to him, who knows maybe we could end up being friends. I start to stroll over to him, and his eyes go comically wide. I try really hard not to laugh, and surprisingly I win.

“Hey Louis” I grin up at him, and he just gives me a weak smile, his hands twitching by his sides. “I’m not a slut I promise!” He suddenly bursts out, catching me by surprise. I start bursting out into laughter, and his cheeks burn up even more.

“Louis, honey, it’s not like Niall and I were going in there to play Monopoly” I can’t help the next burst out of laughter when he crosses his arms, mumbling ‘thats true.’

We start off with a little small talk, mostly talking about school. His confidence raises more by the second, but he still twitches every time I even mention Harry. “You know I never would have picture you as the shy type” I comment and he just sheepishly shrugs his shoulders.

“I’m not really it’s just that things between Harry and I are….complicated” I don’t question it further, just absentmindedly nod my head in understanding.

Louis’ phone vibrates and he pulls it out of his white skinny jeans, blushing furiously at whatever it says. “I-uh-I have to go” he stutters and I see him not so discreetly cover his crotch with his hand. I laugh as he fumbles to get his phone back in his back pocket, shuffling away.

“YOU GO GET THE D LOUIS” I yell after him and he stops in his tracks, before walking even quicker into the house.

Not too long after he left, a limp arm is being thrown around my shoulders. “Hey baby” the mysterious, drunken man slurs and I make a gagging noise, pushing his heavy arm of of me. “Fuck off” I sigh annoyed, before walking into the house myself. The music is loud, unbearingly so.

I soon decide that I do NOT want to be in here, so I step out onto the balcony. Zayn’s there, a cigarette hanging out his thin lips. He’s leaning up against the railing, smoke coming out of his mouth in little rings. I silently join him, propping my elbows on the cool metal.

He sticks out his pack and offers me one, not saying a word. I set the death stick in my own mouth, pulling his lighter out his back pocket. I take a long drag of the cigarette, blowing out the smoke in a long blow.

“He’s a good guy, you know” he states, and I don’t even have to ask who he’s talking about. He looks over at me for the first time tonight, drinking in my confusion. I just shrug in response, blowing out the smoke in little shapes. “He’s a’ight” I slang out, and he just chuckles, shaking his head fondly.

“He means well” he shrugs and mumbles about how Niall’s sorry for his previous actions. I just snigger, brushing my hair out of my face. “And what makes you say that?”

He let out a loud burst of laughter “He didn’t kill ya” he gasps out through bits of laughter. I raise my eyebrows in response and he butts out his cigarette. “Charming” I retort sarcastically and he heads back inside, leaving me alone on the balcony.

I hear the soft whoosh of the balcony door opening, and it doesn’t take a genius to know who it is. “You smoke?” The smooth voiced boy asks after a long period of silence.

“Nope” I pop and jokingly blow smoke in his face. He looks at me in confusion and adjusts his hat. “Then why are you smoking?” He asks tentatively.

I just shrug, taking yet another drag of my cigarette. “This party sucked so I was hopin this would substitute for weed but this shit sucks” I cringe as the smoke stayed in for a little too long. He bursts out into a fit of laughter and shakes his head fondly. I flick the cigarette down into the grass below us, sick of it.

“You’re crazy” he states and turns his attention away from me. I don’t reply, and just let the cool night air settle in between us.

“My birthday’s next week” he blurts and I let out an amused snort.

“What about it?” I ask and he just rolls his eyes like it was totally obvious. “You’re going with me” he demands and checks his watch like he has somewhere to be.

I sigh shoo a fly away. “So as your bitch for the night, once again” I retort and he just cocks a brow in agreement. “Well I was trying to put it nicer terms since I’ve forgotten how blunt you are.” He snickers and fiddles with his hat.

“I’m not going, but thanks for the offer” I put air quotes around offer and scoff, walking towards the door. I’m stopped by Niall’s harsh voice snapping behind me.

“You know I’m a very powerful man, Y/N” he warningly announces and I sharply turn around, my jaw clenched.

“What are you implying?” I snap as I clutch tighter to my handbag. “All I’m saying is that as long as you do as I say, there won’t be any problems” he takes a step close to me, hoping I would back down. I don’t stand firmly where I am, trying to keep a calm composure.

“Wow and I actually thought you had a heart there for a second” I snark, referring to those couple of days where he was a little decent to me.

 

“Oh cut the crap. You’re smart enough to know that I didn’t just magically transform into some gentlemen. It was all just a fucking act since you didn’t seem to be too fond of my bad boy theme, so I tried nice boy. That didn’t work either! Do you like anything?!” He’s yelling now, vein popping in his neck and hands clutched by his sides. He’s actually frightening me a bit, but I won’t ever let him know that.

“Maybe I just don’t like you” I remark with as harsh of a tone I can muster. I roll my eyes and head back inside to leave, slamming the door behind me.

I look around for Ashley and find her leaning against the kitchen counter, twirling her hair mindlessly around her finger. I storm over towards her, yanking her arm. She shouts an apology as I drag her away to the boy she was talking to.

“Don’t ask” I grumble before she has a chance to open her mouth.“Where are we going anyways?” She mumbles, rubbing her arm where I grabbed her. I hop into the car while she joins me in the passenger seat. I buckle quickly, pulling out of the driveway.

“You’ll see” she groans at my vagueness before giving up, laying her head against the window.

***  
“Oh no I don’t think so” she resists as I once again have to drag her. She reluctantly climbs out the car, slamming the door as she does.

“Go” I nudge her and she sighs, taking little steps towards the clean building.

We step inside and get weird looks, seeing as we’re both in party dresses. I point towards the bench and she takes a seat. “I’m going to change. Stay here.” I demand and she waves me off, pulling out her phone.

I walk off to the locker rooms and pull out my gym bag, and grab my emergency work-out clothes. I actually have another set here for Ashley, so I text her telling her to come to the locker rooms.

Not too long after she comes storming into the room. I toss her the shorts and t shirt and she lets out and audible groan, but slips on the clothes anyways. I slip the spandex up my long legs and pull on the nike shirt.

I tie my shoes before motioning her to follow me out.I head over to the boxing ring, and Liam’s there as always. He’s coaching some young boy, yelling to give him motivation. He stops once he sees me out of the corner of his eye, giving the boy a high five and telling him practice is over.

Liam hops down and walks over to me, pulling me into a sweaty hug. I smile and return it, Ashley standing awkwardly behind me. “Long time no see” he comments, keeping his hand around my waist.

I groan in return and let out a sigh. “Ugh, I know! I’ve just been so busy” I pull my hair into my hands and tie it back with the band around my wrist.

“So what brings you here now?” He asks while handing me a pair of red boxing gloves. I slip the material onto my small hands, strapping it around my wrist. He climbs under the ropes and holds it open for me. I climb into the ring with him.

“Niall” is all I have to reply, and he just nods in understanding. He knows exactly who he is. Well, who the hell doesn’t?

Liam straps on the receiving pads onto his hands and puts them up in position. He gives me a nod of approval before I swing my right arm back, hitting the pad straight in the center as hard as I can. My hair tickles my back as I pull my arm back once again, taking a sharp swing forwards.

I see Ashley pull out her phone once again, a mischievous smirk on her face. I let it go, taking another swing towards the pads.


	8. Chapter 8

“So you must really hate Niall…” Ashley trails off behind me. I don’t turn around, just wipe a bead of sweat dripping down the side of my face and throw another punch towards the pads. 

“Yup” I snap and Liam moves the pads around, telling me to continue to aim. I hit them and put my arms up in a block position, just for practice. I figured that was the end of Ashley’s and I’s “conversation”, but apparently she didn’t think so.

“Why?” She asks and I sigh, dropping my arms by my side. I still don’t turn around, seeing as Liam is yelling at me to continue. I reluctantly pick my arms back up, throwing harder punches with the thought of Niall. “I’m a little busy here, Ashley” I groan as Liam moves his arms, so that I miss my swing. 

“Concentrate” He snaps and as soon as he says this, he’s freezing up in front of me. He’s staring at something behind me, and I whip around to see what has caught his eye. I see Niall standing beside Ashley, an amused smirk plastered on his face. My eyes immediately dart to Ashley and she has the same smirk on her face, but it quickly drops as I practically kill her with my eyes. She visibly gulps and her fingers tremble as she fiddles with the hem of her shirt.

“Well don’t get too excited now” he snarkily remarks and that’s when I feel a strong arm being wrapped around my waist. I look up and Liam is standing beside me, giving me a reassuring smile. I smile back and set my hand on top of his, the one laying on my waist,

Our interaction was not lost on a certain annoying, Irish lad, and unfortunately, he’s opening his mouth to speak again. “Is he your boyfriend or somethin’?” He asks rather coldly, and I can feel Liam grip tightly onto the fabric of my shirt. Liam’s a really sweet guy, but he’s also known to loose his temper quite easily, especially around someone he hates.

“No.” He growls, and I can already tell this isn’t going to end well. “Just because I’m not a fucking prick to her doesn’t mean I’m dating her.” I gape at his words, but agree with them nonetheless. Let’s see how this is going to work out: a gang member and a boxer, both with short tempers. Yeah, great. 

“Oh please you’re just mad because I banged the shit out of your little girlfriend here.” Niall snarls and that’s all it takes. That’s all it takes for Liam’s face to turn from a youthful glow to harsh toned, all it takes for his once comforting grip around my waist to be yanked away, his fists clenching. Niall jumps back a bit as Liam starts yelling profanities at him, walking over to the edge of the ring.

I look around for Ashley and she’s ducked behind Niall, and despite what’s going on at the moment, I’m still very interested as to why she brought him here in the first place.

Liam hops over the ropes and down onto the floor, not even bothering to slip out under them. He’s fuming angry, charging Niall with a face that resembles a serial killer. Somehow Niall has managed to get his shit together, and his face is similar to Liam’s.

Liam’s taking the first swing, punching Niall straight in the face. He falls to the ground with a clash and Liam doesn’t hesitate to climb on top of him, throwing more punches at him. Niall quickly takes control of the situation, throwing Liam off him and kicking him in the chest.I cover my open mouth as Niall throws one particularly hard punch, hitting Liam straight in the nose. 

The few people who were at the gym are now surrounding the two boys, staring at them with nothing more than curiosity.

Liam grabs Niall by his collar, throwing him up against the side of the ring. Niall’s shirt rips as he does this, sweat glistening on his toned chest. I bite my lip and stare, unable to keep my eyes off of him. Although his tattoo takes up the majority of his chest, you are still able to see his muscles. He looks over to me and sees me staring and grabs and holds my eye contact. His face is bruised and bloody, but somehow still undeniably sexy.

Liam realizes that he doesn’t have Niall’s attention, and snaps his head to where he’s looking at, and it just so happens to be me. I quickly cover my mouth as I realize this was Niall’s plan all along, distracting Liam. 

“LIAM” I scream as Niall pulls a gun out of his belt, and I’m taking off over towards them. Liam looks at me, confused, before it’s soon obvious to him what’s going on. I’m quick to jump on Niall as soon as I reach him, but I soon hear a gun shot going off as I tackle him to the ground. I’ve seemed to knock the breath out of him and he starts gasping for breath.

Everybody has now scurried off, not wanting to have to deal with the cops. “WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM” I scream at him and he rolls his eyes, but doesn’t reply. His eyes travel up my body which is now straddling his chest, restricting his ability to breathe properly. 

Unfortunately, he’s opening is filthy mouth again. “You know you look quite hot on top. We should’ve done this sooner.” He gasps out and I start to spit curses at him, but I hear a broken sob coming from Liam. Ashley quickly rushes over to attend to him, but I hop off Niall and push her away.

“You’ve done enough already” I snap and she tentatively steps away. Liam has a hand clasped over his side, the red liquid leaking out between his fingers. “Fuck we’ve got to get you to the hospital” I gasp and feel my eyes start to water, but I shake them away and focus on the task at hand. 

I feel a pair of strong arms being wrapped around my waist and soon I’m being dragged backwards and onto the cold concrete. I let out a whimper as I hit the ground, the sound of cracking igniting my senses. 

“Alright that’s fuckin enough. Listen here, sweetheart, I’ve let you off easy simply because you’re a good fuck. But now, I’m sick of it. You need to get it drilled into that pretty head of yours that I’m in charge. Got it?” He spits in my face. I don’t reply, just lay limply on the on the ground, incapable of forming words. Niall kicks me in the stomach, knocking breath out of me. “ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION.” He yells and I flinch, feeling tears brimming around my eyes.

“Y-Yes” I sob. “Good. Glad we’re at an understanding here.” He growls and is pulling off his fallen hat, storming out the door. I hear the roar of an engine outside, and I set headlights shining through the windows as he drives away. 

“Y/N get up.” I hear a female voice demand in a worried.” Y/N GET UP WE HAVE HELP LIAM” The woman screams. I feel like the whole world is spinning around me, all of it just a blur. I nod my head, but still lay there limply. “in just a second” I reply and close my eyes, darkness pulling me under.

****

I hear the repetitive beeping sound beside me, signaling that I’m in the hospital. I groan as I try to open my eyes, the harsh lighting not helping with my headache. I must’ve startled who was in the room, because soon they’re practically jumping out of their skin. 

I can’t make out who’s present, but I see a figure sitting in the chair beside me. “Oh thank God” It’s a woman, but that’s all I know. They rush up from their chair and stand beside my bed, leaning over me. 

“Are you okay? Do you remember what happened to you and Liam?” She rushes out and grips my hand tightly. It all comes back in a flash, overwhelming me. Liam hitting Niall, Niall staring at me, Niall puling out the gun, Liam collapsing to ground, Niall kicking me. It was horrible, a terrible memory that I hope never comes back. 

“Where’s Liam?” I croak out and the person is quick to reply. “A couple rooms down. He’s fine. The surgery went great.” I don’t know what surgery she was referring to, but I just nod my head, happy that he’s okay.

I’m soon over whelmed with a need to see Liam. I just realized this is Ashley that is sitting on the edge of my bed, I don’t really know if I could trust her right now. “Can you get me a glass of water?” I ask, putting on the most helpless face I can manage. 

She replies with a yes and is soon dashing out the door. I slowly swing my legs over the side of the bed, pulling out the needles and other wires with a hiss. I stumble towards the door, a shaky hand reaching for the handle. 

I limp down the hallways, opening up random doors until I fins the one I’m looking for. Liam is propped up in bed, an untouched tray of food sitting across his lap. He looks at me quizzically, “Y/N?” He asks, eyes practically popping out of his head. My throat is too dry to reply, so I just walk over to his bed. Perhaps I should’ve waited to sneak out after Ashley got me that water. 

I hastily pull the tray off his lap, setting it on his beside table. I motion for him to scoot over and he does, lifting up the sheets for me climb under. We lay down without saying another word. I lay my head on his chest, his arm wrapping protectively around my waist. I sigh contently before letting his steady heartbeat drift me back into sleep. 

***

I’m waken up by Liam absentmindedly playing with my hair. I open my eyes and smile up at his, and he returns it. I keep my place on his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken as I lay my hand across his stomach.

“I got in trouble, you know.” he grins. I look up at him confused, so he elaborates. “with the the nurses. They weren’t too happy with you sneaking out but since you’re over 18 they can’t do anything.” he chuckles, but then lets out a groan of pain from his wound. I laugh too, smiling fondly. 

“You’re beautiful” he comments and I blush, nuzzling my head into his chest “Thanks” I mutter, struggling to hide my red face.

“No, I mean it. You’re truly breath-taking” he repeats and I stare up at him, blushing furiously. I take a couple of glances from his eyes to his lips, implying what I want to do. He beats me to it though, lurching forwards and connecting his lips to mine. 

His tongues swipes my upper lip, and I happily oblige. The kiss gets more passionate, hands running through hair and steady movements of tongue. I roll over so both of my knees are planted beside his waist, being careful not to put pressure on his wound. I disconnect our lips and flip my hair to the side, peppering kisses down his jawline.

A door is slammed against the wall and I jump back in surprise. Niall. Of course it’s Niall.

“Well well look at what we have here” Niall snarls and I sigh, dropping down beside Liam. “Glad to see you’ve recovered from your concussion, Y/N” he has a grin plastered on his face, and it’s not in the least bit comforting. I don’t reply, just lie there and pray.

“Well, as much as I am not sorry to interrupt your guys little makeout session, we have somewhere to be, don’t we Y?N?” His tone is teasing, with an underline of anger. I meekly nod my head, reluctantly climbing out of bed. The last thing I need right now is to get Niall -more pissed. Who knows what he would do.

“I swear to God if I could walk right now I would fucking blow you to pieces.” Liam screams, getting louder with each word. Niall’s face never falters, he just wraps his arm around my shoulder. 

“Shall I remind you why you are unable to get up?” Niall replies and lifts up his shirt to show about 3 varieties of weapons tied around his waist. Liams shakes his a reply and whispers out a quiet ‘no’. 

“Good” Niall urges me along with a slight nudge of his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have smut((:


	9. Chapter 9

“Go get me a drink” Niall demands as he lounges in his ‘birthday throne’, surrounded by astounded frat boys and drunk sluts. I roll my eyes but go anyways, using this as an opportunity to get away from Niall. He made it very clear that even though he may be allowed to just ditch me, I was to stay by his side all night.

I open up a new can of red bull and vodka, pouring some of each into a small, glass cup. I drop about three ice cubes into the glass, just the way he told me he likes it. I take my sweet time walking back over time him, handing him his drink with a shove.

I stand awkwardly to the side as the women literally hang all over Niall, paying no mind to me. “Hey babe” some man slurs into my ear, voice low and rough. I turn my head to the side and I see the man has a dark brown stubble, and eyes that I could literally swim in. He’s gorgeous, the strobe lights flashing over his cheekbones.

His hands are laying lowly on my waist, and I smile sweetly at him. “Hey” I reply and flash another faint smile. His eyes dilate and he gawps at me for a second before maintaining his composure once again. “So uh… what sorority are you in?” he asks even though I can tell he could care less. It’s just an attempt at small talk, aka him trying to get into my pants.

I step slightly to the side so that his hands fall from my waist. “Does it matter?” I coyly ask and he just jokingly cocks an eyebrow, “Sassy” he barks out, pronouncing it more like ‘sasseh’. I burst out into laughter, slapping my hand over my mouth in embarrassment.

I once again feel a strong arm being wrapped around my waist. At first I think it’s this guy trying to make a move again, but I hear a thick Irish accent ringing in my ears.

“Ay mate!” Niall says cheerily, almost too much so. He pulls him into a hug, patting his back a couple times. “So what’s goin on?” he asks and nods his head towards me. I knew this little shit had an alternative motive.

“Oh just chattin up this purty lady” it seems to me he hasn’t noticed Niall’s arm around my waist. Niall raises an eyebrow. “Little out of your league, don’t ya think?”

The guy barks out a laugh and adjusts his hair. “I think she’s out of everyone’s league of the people that are here. Don’t mean a man can’t try!” It may just be the alcohol, but I hear a pinch of a southern accent.

A smirk creeps on to Niall”s face, and his arm tightens around my waist. “You sure ‘bout that?” he bends down and attacks his lips to mine, using his arm to hold me against him.

There’s no point in fighting back, Liam and I will just have to pay for it later. Our tongues slide together smoothly, his tasting like a mix of whiskey and mint. It’s strangely arousing, and I feel myself lifting my arms and wrapping them around his neck.

He seems pleased at the gesture, and makes a content noise against my lips. I have a feeling there are more eyes on us now, and I’m starting to feel slightly awkward. I pull away with sounds of protest from Niall, and he looks pissed. It’s obvious that he liked all the attention, which doesn’t really surprise me. I mean I came here as his trophy-whatever you want to call us.

When I look away I see the handsome boy has left, and Niall seems pretty pleased with himself. “You know what I think?” Niall huskily whispers into my ear. I gulp and give a nod, gesturing for him to continue. “I think we should go upstairs and show just how much better I am than any other man on this fucking campus.” I gasp and place my hands on his chest to shove him away, but he tightly grips my wrists.

He darkly chuckles and releases my wrists, so he doesn’t cause some sort of scene. I cower away, my arms laying limply at my sides, His eyes seem to have caught onto my submissive gesture. “You scared of me?” He asks emotionlessly. I don’t answer, it would just give him the satisfaction. To be perfectly honest, I am. I used to not be, but I’ve seen what this man’s capable of, and I don’t like it. If he were to ever turn on me, well, I wouldn’t stand a chance.

Silence is apparently the only confirmation he needs, and he avoids eye contact and scratches nervously at the back of his head. “Uh, let’s go upstairs, shall we?” he asks, even though it wasn’t a question.

“O-Ok” I stutter and he makes a face something of a cringe.

I clamber my way up the stairs, Niall trailing closely behind. So close that I can feel his alcohol ridden breath and my neck. I feel a few goosebumps pop up and my hands are shaky by my side, by or fear or arousal I’ll never tell. I can feel Niall’s eyes burning into me, and I’m hyper aware of the stares that are being sent my way as I stumble into his bedroom. He slams and locks the door before whipping around and sending me a sly smile.”Enjoy yourself out there?” he huskily breathes and I nod my head. His hands land surprisingly lightly on my hips. My breath hitches as he peppers kisses down my jaw line.

“Y-yeah. Your friends are really nice.” I hiss as his pearly whites scrape my pulse point and I feel him chuckle. “Well you seemed to be really nice to my friends also” he snarls and bites roughly on the point where my jaw and neck meet. I sigh at his foolishness. “Jesus fucking Christ Niall I’m allowed to talk to other guys. I mean for the love of God I’m not dating you so just-” Niall’s growl cuts me off and he throws me onto the bed, pinning my arms above my head. My breath catches as I stare up at him wide eyed and confused.

Niall attaches our lips back together, his thin lips slotting perfectly with my red, plump lips. His grip on my wrists tighten as he grinds heavily onto me. He gives a teasing bite of my bottom lip as he pulls away for air. His hands leave mine and he quickly pulls me into a sitting position, tossing my dress on the floor. His hands immediately attach themselves to my waist as he goes back to marking my neck.

“May I ask you a question?” I ask and trail my hands down his back, pulling his shirt off in a swift movement. “No.” he cooly replies as his arms slowly slide underneath me, holding me by the small of my back. I stop all my movements and lay there, completely unresponsive to his actions. He sighs and finally looks up from his place on my chest. “What?” he asks with no venom in his words, although I’m sure he intended for there to be.

“Why did Ashley tell you to come to the gym?” his eyes flame for a quick second, but answers my question nonetheless. His cheeks actually flush a little as he opens his mouth, and I don’t understand how he can go from a sex craved God to an embarrassed little boy in seconds. “Uh- well actually- she- um I-I had asked her where you were and when she said you were with Liam I kind of got a little angry…” he trails off and refuses to make eye contact with me.

I scoff, making him snap his attention towards me. “A little angry?!” I exclaim and he just looks away sheepishly. “You fucking shot Liam! What’s your problem with him anyways?!” I try to lean up on my elbows but Niall pushes me down with an easy shove. “Let’s just say this isn’t the first time he’s messed with my property.” his jaw tightens and there’s a little twitch of anger in his hands as the roam my sides. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean.” I snap and the pink tint fades away from his cheeks. “Drop it.” he demands but I don’t listen. “No just tell me what-” I’m cut off by my own squeal as Niall’s hands stop roaming and clamp down on my waist, throwing me towards the head of the bed. “Fucking drop it!” he yells as he climbs over top of me, his bare chest laying on the soft material of my bra.

I don’t say anything in return, just let my head loll back and the alcohol running through my veins take over me. He snaps his fingers to get my attention, and I hazily look up into the pools of blue I’ve come to know. “A’ight listen, m’not bout to sit here and stuff you don’t want to do.” he makes little hand gestures when he says ‘stuff’, implying what he meant. “I know I’m horrible but I’m not that horrible. So tell me, do you want to do this or not?” he slurs, his accent dripping in every word.

A million thought run through my mind: what he’s done to me in the past, Liam and whatever we have right now, his gang, his reputation. But the only thing I can focus on is the throb in my panties and how my stomach tightens with the thought of Niall thrusting into me once again while his hair is stuck to his forehead, sweat glistening on his chest as I scrape my nails harshly down his back. I give a slight nod of my head, and a smirk creeps onto his face as his hands travel to the back of my bra strap and gives it a pop. He tosses it aside and buries his face in my chest, peppering kisses all over. “Good” he mutters and gives a needy roll of his hips.

Niall quickly rolls over on his back, taking me with him. I cock my head at him questioningly but when he thrusts his hips up it’s clear what he wants. I stand up on my knees on each side of his waist and start unbuckling his belt. I pop open the button and he shimmies them down his hips.

He’s straining in his boxers, a damp spot tainting his white boxers. “How about a birthday present, babe?” He breathes and I get the gist of what he’s saying.

I slide myself down the bed and position myself so my head is above his stomach. I start there, tracing my tongue down his abs and happy trail. I nip slightly at the skin right above his boxers, and he releases a deep groan. I tug at the waistband with my teeth, dragging them down slowly.

His cock is laying flushed against his stomach, a pool of precome gathering. I push the boxers all the way off his legs and it lands on the floor with a whoosh. I slowly lick up the underside of his cock, not using my hands just yet. He curses and throws his head back, his hands gripping the bedsheet tightly.

I wrap my hand around the base of his cock, gripping tightly. I lick a fat stripe on his purple, swollen head and hive a quick flick of my wrist. “Fuck” he curses an reaches his hands out to push down on my head, but I stop him before he can. He groans in frustration and throws his head back.

I make a ‘tsk tsk’ noise and shove his arms above his head. “You’re a very bad boy Niall.” He whimpers, even though he’ll never admit to that. I hunch over him as I position his arms above his head. “Now stay like this or there will be… repercussions.” I nibble on his ear and swing my legs over the side of his bed. I bend down to pick up his pants, making sure to give Niall the best possible view of my arse. Guessing from the grunt I get in return, it worked.

I turn around after finally getting the belt out of the loops, faking an over exaggerated shocked face. “Oh my my were you checking out my bum?” I gasp and he chuckles a little at my charade before he stops dead silent at the snap of his belt. “How very dare of you Niall” I growl and straddle his waist once again.

I hold his arms together above his head, wrapping the belt around his wrists. He struggles to get them out before I can finish, but a roll of my hips is all it takes to distract him. I feed the leather through the loops and poke a hole to put the pin through. Niall gasps and looks up at me. “You did not just do that. I’ll have you know that belt was my Da-” I cut him off with a kiss, our tongues sliding together. When I pull away his lips are full and over sensitized, and they look gorgeous.

I rub my thumb mindlessly over them and he hisses, bucking his hips up into nothing. I sink back down to the end of the bed, deciding I’ve tortured him enough.

I take him fully, and he shouts out and struggles with his restraints. I hold his hips down as he bucks up, and I take him down once again. I pull off and give feather-light kisses down the side of his cock.

I run the tip of my tongue around the underside of his head, and press my knuckle behind his balls. They clench and he cries out, panting. With the amount of noises he’s making, I know he’ll be embarrassed in the morning, and that thought makes me feel fucking amazing.

My nails bite into his hips as he hits the back of my throat. “Jesus Christ” he mutters as I bob my had at a purposely slow pace. The corners of my mouth burn at the stretch, and I know my lips will be red and plump when I’m done.

His stomach starts to clench so I pull off, much to his dismay. I give his cock a few pumps for good measure, before crawling up to straddle his thighs. I flip my hair to the side and lean down, biting harshly at his pulse point. He hisses and when I pull back the skin is already starting to bruise. I smile smugly, knowing that’ll be there for weeks.

“You’re evil” he playfully growls out. I bark out a laugh and set my hands on his chest, sinking sinfully slowly down on his cock.

“Yeah, but in the best way” I breathe out as my eyes flutter closed. I give a slow and steady swivel of my hips and he groans out. I use my thighs to rise back up, and sink back down just as slowly.

I continue at this pace for a while, before the teasing is even too much for me and I quicken.

Niall seems to be enjoying himself, but I wish I could say the same for myself. The angle’s all wrong, and any pleasure I manage to grab onto is drowned out by the burning in my legs. Niall seems to notice and his eyes snap open.

“You know if you untie me I can actually fuck you, right?” He groans. I consider for a second, before remembering that this is supposed to be his gift, it’s supposed to be about him.

“As tempting as that sounds, it’s your birthday, not mine.” I reply shakily, as images of our previous encounters flash through my mind. Yeah, that offer sound very very tempting.

He grunts in frustration and struggles around the belt. “God it’s impossible to enjoy myself when I don’t get to hear the pretty little whimpers you always give, when I don’t get to feel your thighs tremble, when I don’t get to rest my hands on your waist as your hair fans out around you. Just, please?” He groans out and I stop, breath hitching with the realization that he memorizes everything I do. I shakily reach up and undo the clasp on the belt.

He throws it across the room and his hands immediately go to my waist, flipping us over quickly. “Thank the fucking Lord” he mutters. He roughly slams into my and I cry out, my arms wrapping tightly around his chest. He pounds into me again and my nails scratch down his back, leaving raised lines in their trail.

I let my hands run all the way down the his bum, feeling it clench and unclench as he thrusts into me. I shake as he barely changes the angle of his hips, wrapping my legs around his waist. He cocks a brow questioningly, snapping his hips again.

I whine and wrap myself tighter around him, clinging on for my dear life. “There?” He asks and I nod profusely, biting into the muscle of his shoulder.

I clench around him every time he thrusts, and his head drops to my chest. His breath his hot against my skin, his fingers holding my hips tight enough to bruise. “If y-you don’t -fuck- if you don’t stop that ‘m gonna -God- m’ gonna cum” he pants and I act clueless.

“What? This?” I squeeze my muscles tightly and his hips stutter while he shouts profanities in my ear.

“Y/N I’m serious s-stop” he groans and struggles to maintain a good pace. I just squeeze even tighter, letting my hands lay on the muscles of his back and feel them move under my touch. What? Okay I might have a slight obsession with guys’ backs but that’s irrelevant.

Niall warns me again to stop, but it comes out more in a plead. “Why? Why Niall? Oh, did you not want to cum yet? Did you not want to feel my thighs quake around you as I whimper in your ear? Is that it?” His mouth drops open in a breathless pant an his eyes squeeze shut, desperately trying to hold it in, but it’s no use.

I run my fingers through his hair and idly scratch at his scalp before giving it a harsh tug, so I can whisper in his ear again. “Remember that night when we had to run off to your mom’s house?” He nods and buries his face in my shoulder. “Remember how you spent two hours eating me out, memorizing every part of my body? How you spent your time exploring every part of my body with your tongue until I was boneless against the bed, whining and whimpering from-” Niall cries out and he stills inside of me, exploding. He gives little ruts of his hips as he works himself through his orgasm.

He flops over beside me and struggles to even his breathing. “You didn’t get off” he announces and turns his head towards me. I wave him off and tell him it’s fine. He shrugs and lets it go, and we lay there in a comfortable silence.

After a while I sit up and go to pick my dress up off the floor, but he grabs me by the arm. “Where are you going?” He questions and searches my face for something, but I have no idea what.

“To visit Liam?” I answer like it’s obvious, bur he shakes his head in protest.

“No. Stay.” He demands and tugs on my arm, making me fall back onto the mattress. “Niall-” I sigh and he shakes his head again.

“C’mon just- it’s late okay?” He stutters around and I give up, and he smiles. He scoots up so he’s laying on the pillows, climbing under the covers. He holds them up, motioning me to join. I hesitantly join, and lay beside him.

Apparently it’s not enough, because he’s pulling me close to him, my head now laying on his chest. He wraps his arm around my waist, and I lay my arm across his stomach.

We lay there in silence, on the edge of sleep, before I speak up. “I don’t understand you.” He hums in confusion and his thumb rubs absentmindedly on my hip. “Why is it that half the time you’re a total ass to the point of shooting my friend, and the other half you’re sweet and snuggly like this?” I further explain quietly, letting the final silence of the house settle around us, meaning the party must be over.

“Because, sometimes, you have to protect what’s yours.” He mutters and his hand stops moving, and his breath evens below me, signaling he fell asleep. I don’t get any rest that night, pondering over what the hell that means.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off the song 'Secrets' by OneRepublic

When I wake up the space beside me is cold and empty. I sigh and wince when I sit up too quickly. My head is pounding as I stumble out of bed, looking for my clothes. I can only find my underwear, so I slip those on and one of Niall’s t-shirts that is lying on the floor. I falls to the point where the hem is directly above my panty line. I fix my hair a bit in the bathroom mirror, and my eye catches onto the hickey’s layering my neck.

I head downstairs to look for Niall to ask him where my clothes are, and there are playful whistles as I walk into the kitchen. I wipe my eyes to clear some of the blur and when I open them Harry is at the stove making breakfast, while Louis is sitting on the counter with his hand in his curls. I smile and stick my tongue out at them, pulling another round of laughter out of them.

“Well well look who’s making the walk of shame” Louis teases and I playfully punch him in the arm. He fakes pain and begs Harry for him to kiss it, and he does.

“I hardly think she has anything to be ashamed about” Niall winks and my cheeks heat as Louis and Harry shout out over exaggerated ‘ow’s. I plop down at the table, taking a seat across from Niall. Harry plates up the food and sets one in front of all of us.

“Yeah but you do, don’t you Niall?” Louis grins mischievously and Niall looks over at him with warning eyes. I’m confused until Louis opens his mouth again. “Uh, oh fuck!” Louis mimics and Niall’s face completely flushes. I choke on my food in surprise and laugh along with them.

“God it’s impossible to enjoy myself when I don’t get to hear the pretty little whimpers you always give, when I don’t get to feel your thighs tremble, when I don’t get to rest my hands on your waist as your hair fans out around you. Just, please?” Louis grunts and Niall covers his face with his hands, groaning in embarrassment. I’m laughing so hard tears are starting to form in my eyes, and Louis looks pretty pleased with himself.

”How did you even hear that?” I question, biting into my eggs. “Well it’s not my fault the floor outside your door is comfortable” My mouth gapes open and I scoff out a squeak. I flick some of the scrambled eggs off my fork and they land promptly in Louis hair.

Louis, being the diva he is, squeals and hops out of his chair, running off to the bathroom. Harry follows closely, shouting out promises to talk to me soon as he runs off. Niall and I take one glance at each other before we burst out into laughter.

*****

“Niall no” I snap and he rolls his eyes dramatically. “Oh calm your shit you need a ride and I need to clear some things up with Liam” it’s my turn to roll my eyes now, flopping down on the end of the bed as he gets dressed.

“What could you possibly need to talk to him about?” I sigh as Niall pulls on a tanktop, his tattoo still visible through the material. I’m lost as to why he chose such flimsy material, until he turns around and a giant hickey is put on display on his collarbone. I gasp and he chuckles.

“You like?” he asks cockily. I demand he change shirts, but of course he doesn’t listen. He throws me a pair of his sweatpants and tells me to put them on. I reluctantly oblige, seeing as the only other clothing I have at the moment is my dress. He grabs his keys off the dresser and rushes downstairs, with me slowly trailing behind.

*****

“Liam!” I squeal and run of to where he’s standing by the window, throwing my arms around his neck. He grunts as the air gets knocked out of him before returning the hug. “Nice to see you too” he chuckles and pulls away.

“Liam, mate, how the hell are ya?” Niall smugly asks as he strolls over towards us. Liam immediately wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side. I sigh and bury my face in his neck, exasperated.

“Y/N would you excuse us for a moment?” Niall motions for the door. I look up at Liam unknowingly, and he gives me a nod, so I go. As soon as the door closes I hear muffled voices.

I stand outside of the the window into the room, watching as Niall and Liam bicker back and forth. Liam’s face turns from confusion to anger, shaking his head like he’s in denial. Finally Niall points to his neck, and I realize what they’re talking about. That son of a bitch.

My breath catches as Liam looks over at me, eyes lined with fury and disappointment. I look down at my feet, ashamed. Niall continues to talk as Liam stands there, fists balled by his sides. Niall holds up his hand and wiggles his fingers, and from reading his lips he’s saying the word “five.” I’m trying to figure outwhat he’s talking about because it seemed to have made Liam angrier, if that’s even possible.

It clicks when I think about all the times we’ve been together, and that little bastard is telling Liam how many times we’ve fucked. I flush when I realize it’s been that many, especially when I had only intended for it to be once. Liam catches my eyes again, this time holding the stare. Niall turns around once he’s realized that he doesn’t have Liam’s attention. He waggles his eyes at me and then makes an hourglass motion with his hands, before thrusting into mid air. (Like This) Liam looks furious, mouthing the words ‘fuck you’ to me.

I did the thing I do best, I ran. I ran down the hospital hallways, down the side walk, into the street, and let my legs carry me to wherever my fucked up heart desires. I end up at a park right at dusk, and take a seat on a swing. The park looks abandoned, and the swings squeaks when I rock back and forth. The grass is long and unkempt, but that doesn’t matter. At least I’m alone.

I cry. I cry until the sun sets and the moon takes over. I cry until I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and it’s pitch black outside. I reach into the pocket of Niall’s sweatpants, and that makes me cry harder. When did my life get so fucked up? Since when did I continuously hang out with a guy who abused me and treats me like shit? I don’t even have any friends to go cry to anymore. Ashley hasn’t talked to me since the incident and Liam hates my guts.

I don’t have any family to talk to. My dad abused me and my mom’s a drunk. Maybe that’s why I’m so fucked up. Maybe that’s why everybody hates me. I sniffle as I hit answer, shakily bringing the phone up to my ear. “Hello?” I croak out as my voice cracks.

Thunder booms around me and I whimper, but I don’t make a move to get up. I deserve this. I deserve to sit in the middle of nowhere at night while the rain pours around me and I don’t move in the slightest.

“shit.” Niall curses through the phone, and at this point I’m bawling. “Y/N, where are you?” He asks, his voice laced with concern. I can hear the sound of his shoes walking on what sounds like gravel, and the opening and closing of his car door.

“Why do you care?” I sob and slide off the swing and sit on the mulch, my back pressed against the rail. I pull my knees up into my chest and cry harder as shivers rack through my body. I listen as Niall’s car starts up, and I can’t do this. I can’t listen to Niall actually act like he gives a shit about me, because he doesn’t. And he never will.

“Do you always have to be such a bitch?” Niall snaps and I let out another choked sob into the phone, my tears blending in with the rain.

“Shit Y/N I didn’t mea-” I cut off him off before he finished that sentence. Because he’s going to pretend to take that back, even though I know it’s true. I’m a bitch. I’m a manipulative bitch who goes years pushing every worry and self doubt into the back of her mind and lets it all spill out when reality hits her in the face. I’m the bitch who manipulated Niall into knocking a guy unconscious and acted like the slut I am in front of all of his ‘co-workers.’

“P-Please don’t call me again” I press end and throw my phone as far as it will go, screaming out in frustration. I cry harder into my arm, falling back against the ground. When I start pulling at the collar of my- Niall’s- shirt because I feel like I can’t breathe, I know I’m having an anxiety attack. They happen all the time, but most of the time Ashley is there to hold me and calm me down, but she’s not here. She’s given up on me, just like everyone else. I shout and pull on my hair, scratching my nails down my legs.

My bedroom door slams open, hitting the adjacent wall. I squeeze my doll tighter, holding back my cries. “D-Daddy?” I ask into the darkness as a figure comes closer to my bed. I feel rough hands grabbing at my ankles, pulling me towards the end of the bed. I scream out in protest, but his hands covers my mouth, making it hard to breathe.

“Shut the fuck up you worthless piece of shit” he grunts and tugs at the waistband of my pajama bottoms. I squirm in attempt to get away, and he responds by pulling back his arm, slapping me hard across my face. I cry out into his hand and stop my movements, scared as to what else he’ll do.

He rips my my pants down my legs and he does the same, and I squeeze my bed linens in preparation, praying that my dolly would keep me safe.

“Y/N?! Y/N LOOK AT ME! Y/N!” a voice screams as they violently shake my shoulders, gripping my jaw to turn me towards their face. My vision is blurry, and I feel a cool gust of wind against my, apparently, bare stomach. I mutter something incoherent and feel as my head rolls to the side.

My breathing is irregular and quick, somewhere inbetween reality and my flashback. I feel a pair of strong arms being wrapped around me, and a hand cradling the back of my head.

“shhhh shh breathe, breathe” the male whispers into my ear in a calming voice. I grab onto his shirt, holding it in a vice grip as I cry onto his shoulder.

“He would come into m-my room every night” I sob into the man’s chest, not really caring who it is, considering I can’t even think straight.

“Who?” he questions but I continue, ignoring his question. “He would-fuck-he would choke me as he fucked me, and I knew, I just knew, my mom could hear and she didn’t do a damn thing!” I laugh mechanically as the man tenses.

“I-” the man stutters.

“My mom is a waste of fucking space with alcohol for blood, and stone for a heart” I grit my teeth stop breathing for a moment, before letting out little wheezes. “My dad- god my dad is a piece of fucking work. Being ignored I can handle. But that piece of shit abused me in every way known to man, then had the fucking nerve to tell me he loved me after.” I slam my fists into the man’s chest and he lets me, lets me release my frustrations on his body.

I eventually give up and fall limp against his chest. I blink a couple times as there’s soft kisses being trailed down my neck, lighting my senses. I look up and Niall’s sitting there, hair plastered to his forehead and a frown sitting upon his lips.

I gasp and push him away jumping to my feet. I start shivering as the wind blows on my half naked body. I look around frantically for something to protect myself with, but find myself scuffling against a tree as Niall stands to his feet.

I’m shaking with fear as he walks over to me, trying to push myself farther into the tree and hopefully disappear. It doesn’t work.

I whimper as he approaches me, pushing a piece of wet hair behind my ear. “Hey, hey I’m not going to hurt you” he whispers as he searches my face.

“The past begs to differ” I snap and and his jaw clenches as he punches the tree right beside my head. I whimper as he starts screaming.

“GOD DAMN IT YOU SAID YOU FUCKING FORGAVE ME FOR THAT” He shouts and gets up in my face. He pants, his breath fanning across my lips.

I ghost my lips over his, catching his upper lip hesitantly. It’s the only way I can get him to calm down. So I do it. I kiss the man who hit me, I kiss the man who almost killed me, I kiss the man who treats me like a piece of property, and the strange thing was, I enjoyed it.

I run my fingers through his wet hair, wrapping my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss. His hands trail down my sides, leaving fire in its’ trail. He grips the back of my thighs, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He holds me with ease, running his tongue expertly through my mouth.

I feel us start to move, him holding me by the arse as he walks. The lighting strikes beside us, a loud boom of thundering following in its’ path. I whimper and nuzzle my face into his shoulder. “Shh it’s okay. You’re safe, you’re okay” he soothes as he opens the car door.

We drive home in silence, him smirking every time he catches me staring. The sexual tension is so thick you could literally cut it with a knife. But, soon enough, we’re pulling up outside of his frat, running inside like sex-deprived teenagers that we are.

He kicks the door closed with his foot, backing me up against the adjacent wall and attacking my lips. His hands lay dangerously low on my waist, making me shiver. He hitches my leg up by the back of my knee, pressing it against his side and grinding slowly into my crotch.

“Tonight,” Niall rasps out as he pushes harder against me “m’gonna fuck you hard and slow, thrusting in so deep you can feel me in the pit of your stomach” He growls and I moan out, slamming my head against the wall.

“Well well look at what we have here” an unrecognizable voice smugly barks out, and I jump and grab onto Niall’s shoulders. He whips his head around and drops my leg, beaming a smile at a man with a scruff on his chin, and brown hair slicked back. He’s wearing slacks and a white button up, his bowtie untied and hanging around his collar. I meet his eyes and they’re a piercing blue, his mouth turned up into a smirk. 

“Hey Niall get me a beer would ya?” the man asks NIall, but keeps his eyes laid on me the entire time. Niall calls him a lazy bastard, but travels down the hallway to get one anyways. The man winks as he’s walking away. 

I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
‘Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I’ve said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I’ve been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I’m sick of all the insincere  
So I’m gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don’t need another perfect line  
Don’t care if critics ever jump in line  
I’m gonna give all my secrets away


	11. Chapter 11

The man slowly stalks over towards me, eyes trailing down my body. I cover my bare stomach with my arms, suddenly feeling very exposed. He towers over me, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his slacks. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“What’s it to you?” I snap, voice wavering with the aftershocks of earlier. I really can’t handle this shit right now.

“Ohh” he sings, “fiesty are we?” he’s ever closer now, his chest planted against mine, and his breath fanning over my lips I gulp and open my mouth to fight back, but stutters only find their way out. “Just the way I like ‘em” he slams his lips against mine, backing me up against the wall.

I struggle to push him off of me, but he is much too strong to do so. He grabs my arms and pins them against the wall, pressing his body firmer into mine so I’m trapped in between him and the wall.

I squirm around before turning my head to the side, so hip lips land on my cheek. “Get. Off” I choke out and he pulls back a little, just so he can speak.

“Well why would I do that?” he asks and at this point, I give up. I stop struggling, I stop fighting, i just lay there limply against the wall, too emotionally and physically drained to do anything more.

I hear the sound of glass being slammed on the granite counter, and I don’t even jump. Because, truth of the matter is, I knew that was going to happen.

“You’re lucky you’re my brother or I would fucking kill you” Niall’s tone is harsh, and he starts to pace back and forth in the kitchen. His fists clench and unclench by his sides while, apparently, his brother calmly steps away, “Talk to her again and see what fucking happens.” he finally retorts distantly, like he’s contemplating what he’s going to do next.

Niall storms over towards his brother(like I said, apparently). “Now how about you get the fuck out of here.” Niall points towards the door and that guy listens, slinging his blazer over his shoulder.

He’s halfway out the door when he turns around, “See you soon, sweetheart” he throws a wink in my direction before closing the behind him.

“So much for a friendly visit.” Niall mutters and in that moment, I snap.

“You know what Niall? I have had e-fucking-nough. Before I had the absolute displeasure of meeting you, I had all A’s in my classes, my two best friends loved me, and I didn’t get almost raped or killed every other fucking day!

Granted, Liam and I weren’t dating until you came along after you almost killed him, but how long did that last? Oh yeah! Two Days! It lasted two fucking days because you dragged me to your stupid birthday party!” I scream and out of the corner of my eye, I see Harry and Louis’ head popping out of the hallway.

“Did you know that I don’t even like parties? That I would much rather be at home with Ashley, who hasn’t talked to me in a week, reading a book?! I bet you didn’t because you haven’t even /tried/ to get to know me, you dickhole!”

Nial stays silent, an unreadable expression sitting upon his face.

“Now I’m going to go see if Ashley is even at our dorm right now and see if she hates me too. And do me a favor and stay out of my fucking life.” I yank open the front door, shivering as the wind wisps by, “Oh, and tell the peeping toms over there that I will return you sweatpants to them,” I slam the door behind me and run down the street, not even caring about the weird looks I get when I’m running through campus without a shirt on. They probably just assume I’m in track anyways.

I make my way up the stairs, praying that Ashley will be in there. I bang on the door, seeing as I have no other way in and I’m half naked out in the hallway. God, i just really hope she’s there.

*******

I bark out a laugh and slap my hand over my mouth, laughing so hard there are tears brimming my eyes. I scribble back a reply and return the note back to here. She laughs.

“Something funny, ladies?” Everyone’s eyes shoot to us, making us laugh even harder.

“Well, obviously. I mean we’re laughing, aren’t we?” The rest of the class lets out snickers, hiding their laughter into the sleeves of their jacket. The professor shoots us a glare, but continues on with the lesson. Everyone’s eyes shoot back to the board, except for one who has their eyes glued on us.

I turn around to see who it is, only to whip back around after i’m met with an all too familiar baby blue eyes. I can feel his eyes still burning into the back of my head, but I don’t dare to turn around.

It’s been about two months since our last interaction, filled with awkward eye contact whenever he decides to show up for class.

I worked things out with Ashley. At first it was awkward, seeing as neither one of us wanted to swallow our pride and actually forgive each other. She was the first one to break after I had promised her everything with Niall if we could drop this whole mess. She agreed.

I got a new phone, seeing as my old one was shattered and laying in an abandoned park. Turns out I had to get a new phone number too. I mostly got all my contacts back, well at least the ones I wanted. And that didn’t include Niall’s.

I tap my pencil nervously, looking off into the distance like it never happened. Ashley looks at me questionably, but I wave her off and tell her it’s nothing. She believes.

I really ought to stop lying to people, especially when they’re trying to help. But I mean I’m okay, I guess. No, I’m great. I’m absolutely, 100%, positively happy….

I think.

*******

“Ok, ok truth or dare?” Ashley breathes out and sits back on her knees. Usually, I would say dare, and judging by the look on her face she has a good one, but I chose truth, just to piss her off.

She scoffs and furrows her brows, obviously trying of think of a question. She clicks her tongue against the back of her teeth, before apprehensively speaking up, “Do you think you and Liam will ever be friends again?” The mood has suddenly dropped, the air so think I feel as if it’s strangling me.

“Honestly? I don’t know.” I scoot back so I’m sitting in front of my bed, leaning against one of the poles. She nods in understanding, and she looks like she wants me to elaborate, but she doesn’t push. I thank her for that.

“Ok, truth or da-” I’m cut off by the sound of a loud sound of a buzzing against the hardwood floors. I look over at my phone to see if it’s mine, but it’s not. Ashley’s is lit up bright next to her, buzzing against the floor.

She picks it up and looks at the Caller I.D. worriedly, eyes squinting in confusion.

SHe hits ignore and sets the phone back down, biting her lip nervously. “That’s was Zayn, wasn’t it?” I laugh and she half-heartedly giggles, before shaking her head no.

“Uh-um- no, no it wasn’t.” She stumbles over her words, fingers nervously tapping against the floor. I laugh again and reach out for her phone.

“Yes it was you little- hAH” I stop and stare at the screen, giggling in triumph because I can always tell when she’s lying. I shove the phone in her face, “Yes it was you lying bitch!” I tease and she snatches the phone back, sliding it across the floor and out of reach.

It immediately starts buzzing again, and I bite my lip mischievously, and Ashleys shoots me a glare. “Don’t you even think about it.” she warns but I don’t listen. I jump to my feet and scurry across the room, picking up the phone and hitting answer while trying to fight Ashley off me.

There’s a laugh emitted through the phone, one I know all too well. I tense up, and I can tell Ashley notices by the way she pinches the bridge of her nose, muttering about how she ‘knew this was going to happen.’

“Hey babee.” Zayn speaks into the phone, after telling a certain person whose name will not be mentioned to shut up. I put the phone on speaker, motioning for her to speak. She hesitates.

Ever since I told her about Niall and his gang, she tenses up every time she even hear’s Zayn’s name, which is exactly why I chose not to tell her at first. But, I promised I would tell her everything, and that was that.

“H-Hi.” She hutters and shoots me a look for putting her in this situation in the first place. I shrug.

“Hey listen, there’s some off-campus bash tonight, and I know it’s late notice, but I’m doing a DJ there tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?” he asks and she looks shocked, staring at the phone with wide eyes.

Her jaw suddenly tensed and she glares at the phone like she wants to light it on fire, “Where the hell did that come from?” I slap her on the arm and tell her to cut it out, but it doesn’t work.

“Excuse me?” Zayn asks, sounding as lost as I feel.

“I fucked you at a once four months ago and haven’t talked to you since, and now you suddenly decide to randomly call me up and ask me to a party?” Now that she mentions it, it does sound kind of odd. There’s silence through the phone and I’m just about to hang up the phone for her when he speaks up.

“I’ll be at yours at 11. Bring friends,” Zayn pauses before theres muffled movement and a loud smack, “If ya want” he adds and the previous sound of his voice is replaced with a loud beeping, signaling he hung up.

Ashley looks over at me expectantly, and I can already tell what she’s thinking. “Nope. Nuh-uh. I am not going.” I firmly tell her and stand up, throwing my hair up into a sloppy bun.

“But you got me into this mess! I wasn’t even going to pick up the phone!” she whines and she makes a valid argument, but I hate parties and NIall so, no. I’m not going.

********

I’m sitting on my bed reading ‘The Fault in Our Stars’ by John Green after ordering a pizza, when there’s a loud knock at the door.

Figuring it’s just Ashley who left about two minutes ago and forgot something or the delivery guy, I swing the door open.

I slam it shut just as quickly as I opened it, switching the heavy duty lock into place. THere’s a loud laugh ringing through the door, and I cover my ears so I don’t have to listen to it, knowing it’ll just make me smile.I dash to my bed, clicking on Ashley and I’s messages.

Why is a certain blue-eyed, blue-balled boy at my door????

I pace back and forth, trying to decide if the jump out my window is too far down. After remembering I’m on the fifth floor, I quickly decide that’s not the brightest idea.

The banging at the door continues, until his voice finally rings through. “Y/N, I have your pizza. Now open the door or I’ll eat it all.” I check my phone to see if Ashley replied.

She didn’t.


	12. Chapter 12

After about five minutes of silence, I just assumed Niall had finally left from outside my door. Apparently, I was wrong. Just as I was starting to relax, I hear something that sounds more like a moan than a grunt. My ears perk up, and my hands start shaking with anger.

This time the groan is louder, and followed by a ‘fuck.’ I hop out of bed as the moans get louder and more frequent, swinging the door open to a smug Niall outside my door. I look down the hall to make sure nobody’s out there, before grabbing Niall’s shirt and yanking him inside.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I hiss and he barks out a laugh, carelessly throwing the pizza box down on my desk.

“Tryin’ to get ya’ to open da damn door. Worked didn’it?” He slurs and I sigh, dragging my hands down my face in exasperation.

“You’re drunk aren’t you?” I accuse, not even a question, more of a knowing. He just smirks, running his fingers through his tousled hair. “What do you want?” I bite and expect him to get angry with my tone, instead he looks rather amused.

“Oh don’t be like that, babe. We haven’t talked in what, three? Four months?” Niall licks his lips, eyeing me in a way that makes me uncomfortable.

“It was great, wasn’t it?” I snarl and take a seat on my bed, grabbing my phone from the white sheets.

Niall’s in our fucking room now.

I pray Ashley will actually reply this time, giving me a distraction from the asshole now standing directly in front of me. I look up and he’s standing over me, flashing his teeth inching closer to me, until his knees his bed on each side of my legs.

He meets my eyes and holds it, ghosting his fingers up my thigh, going to the edge of my pajama shorts before running them back down. My phone starts rapidly buzzing in my hands, giving me a reason to divert my attention from Niall. I slap Niall’s hand off my thigh and he groans, falling heavy on the bed beside me.

He is? Oh well I guess it’s good I won’t be coming back to the dorm tonite ;)

“Fuckin bitch” I mutter and Niall laughs, having read the text from over my shoulder.

I cough awkwardly, “Right. Well, I’m hungry so…” I hint that I want him to leave, and whether or not he didn’t notice or just chose to ignore it beats me.

“Me too.” He reaches over to grab the box, shirt riding up and a sliver of his stomach showing. I knew that he had caught me staring when I looked up and he had a sly smile plastered on his lips.

So, he stays and eats my pizza with me, him eating three by the time I’ve eaten one. Soon enough there’s only one slice left, and he cocks a brow.

“I say we play a game” Niall basically demands and I shrug, which is apparently enough conformation for him. “Ok, try to ask the most awkward questions you can think of, and when somebody finally refuses to answer, the other person gets the pizza. Deal?” I nod and he announces that he’ll go first.

“Favorite thing about my dick?” I splutter and my cheeks heat, regretting ever agreeing to this. I stay silent, and Niall chuckles. “Giving up already?” He cockily asks and I snap out of whatever revere I was in.

“Why did I even agree to this in the first place? Dude just get out of my dorm.” I try to nudge his shoulder so he’ll get off my bed, but he doesn’t budge.

“Just answer the damn question” he barks and I sigh, pulling my hair out of it’s bun nervously.

“Fine. Its’ length.” I reluctantly answer and he just smiles, swiping his tongue across the front of his teeth. “My turn.” I interrupt before he can reply.

“Why me?” He cocks his head to the side, so I further explain. “Why do you keep coming back to me? I mean you’re kind of known to hump and dump.” He laughs at my crudeness, one of those loud genuine laughs that I rarely hear.

“You’re a good lay. Besides, it’s not like I was only sleeping with /you/ for the past five months. Especially since we haven’t hooked up in what? Three? Four months?” He answers easily and I realize this game is a piece of cake for him, he has no modesty.

“How many guys have you hooked up with before me?” He asks and I groan, tipping my head back, really hating the question.

“Three.” I mutter and his eyes widen, sitting up and scooting closer.

“You’re shitting me.” He sounds shocked, jaw all but falling off.

“No, no I’m not. I don’t exactly have the greatest sexual history, as you know.” I huff and run my fingers through my hair. My cheeks tinge pink in remembrance of our last encounter. Niall cackles, teasing me with ‘aww aren’t you just adorable’

“Moving on.” I lean in closer, lips brushing his ear. “What would you do if I just, suddenly, decided to take my shirt off? You know, just so I could show off my new red bra that would have you jizzing in your pants.” I breathe and pull away, already knowing that Niall will answer this question anyways. But, what’s the harm in getting him all flustered?

“Fuck you against a wall.” He says simply, and I fake a pout.

“Too bad for you that I won’t take my kit off.” I shrug and stifle a laugh. Niall looks less amused, trying to discreetly lay his hands in his lap.

“Fine. You wanna play it that way?” He grumbles, “How often do you fuck yourself to the thought of me?” I choke on air as my eyes pop out of my head.

“What?” I say a little louder than necessary. “You heard me. Answer it.” He demands and I cross my arms over my chest, sighing.

“Yeah, no. I’m not answering that.” He cheers and grabs the pizza, taking a rather large bite. I sit there in silence as he eats triumphantly. He only looks up once to make a comment that makes me blush.

“Oh, by the way babe, you just admitted to fingering yourself over me” he winks and I groan, throwing my arm over my eyes at my stupidity. “What I don’t understand is why you didn’t just get the real thing.” He tries to settle his hand on my thigh again, but I’m quick to push it off.

He finished the pizza and smiles at me. It’s then that I notice a little bit of sauce on the corner of his mouth. For some weird reason, I decide it’s a good idea to reach forward and wipe it off.

He hold my eyes as I wipe it off, my breath hitching as he grabs my hand, pressing his soft lips to the tip of my thumb. He gets the sauce off my thumb, sucking raunchily with his plump lips. He lets go of my hand, but not before puckering his lips alluringly and pressing a chaste kiss to the top of my finger.

I let out an involuntary whimper and he smiles, reaching his hand forward and brushing his thumb across my bottom lip. He pushes me back and crawls over me, pressing our lips together in a rough kiss.

I push my hands on his firm chest, nudging him away with a quick ‘pop’ of our lips. He pants and looks at me questionably.

“Niall I can’t do this.” I breathe and he rolls his eyes, only pressing himself further onto me.

“And why not?” He breathes into the column of my throat. I push his head away before he leaves any marks, sliding out from underneath him.

I try to find an excuse other than ‘because you’re a dickhead’, only adding to Niall’s aggravation as I sit there in silence. “Because I’m seeing someone.” I lie, blurting it out before I have the chance to stop and think.

He looks taken aback, jaw locking and eyebrows furrowing. “Who is it?” He demands and I look away sheepishly, trying to think of another lie. “Tell me who so I can beat the shit out of ‘em” I squeak and silently thank Niall for giving me an out.

“That’s exactly why I’m not telling you, Niall.” I breathe and stand up, finally getting a chance to walk him to the door.

He stands up and walks in front of me, pulling me into his chest by two strong hands on my arse. “I’ll find out.” He growls in my ear and my heartbeat picks up, worried he’ll find out I’m lying. “I always do, Babydoll.” He pulls away and strolls over to the door, slamming it behind him.

I breathe a sigh of relief an slump against the wall, sliding down until I hit the floor. “This is gonna be a long couple of weeks,” I say to no one, running my fingers through my hair. “Praise God it’s almost summer.”

 

********

-Two weeks later-

“So as I place this crown in your hands and read you the commandments, you are promising to follow all of our laws and hold yourself to a high standard. Agree?” It’s initiation night, where the old sorority leader graduates, and appoints somebody to replace her.

I nod my head, “Agree.” “Excellent. Now I will read the rules that the fellow sisters before us have written.” 

She clears her throat, “Rule number one, you must live in the sorority house, taking the penthouse upstairs so you will be able to keep your eyes on all your sisters.” Everyone has their eyes on me, and I feel awkward considering like half the campus is here.

“Rule number two, never forget that it is an honor and a privilege to be given this opportunity, don’t abuse it.”

“And lastly, absolutely no sexual relations with a fraternity leader unless approved by everyone in both houses; remember, they’re like your brothers now.” Emma hands me the picture frame, which has the rules on them, and gives me a peck on the cheek.

She pulls back and turns to Niall, who’s standing right beside her and holding the tiara that he has to put on my head. One of the other lovely traditions. He smirks at me and I bow my head, allowing him to put the very, very expensive crown on my head. Instead I feel a pair of rough lips on mine, pushing his tongue in my mouth without even asking.

Gasps stream throughout the room as he does this. I feel one hand run down my back and roughly grab at my arse before removing his mouth from mine, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand raunchily. He places the tiara on my perfectly styled hair, licking his lips captivatingly. 

He clicks his teeth, “Sorry,” He shrugs but doesn’t sound sorry at all, “Just had to do that one more time” He walks off and hops in some girls car, and it’s so quiet I can hear her giggle from all the way over here. She drives quickly, taking Niall and my sanity with her. 

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go inside now.” I mutter and resist the urge to wipe the taste of Niall off my lips. I walk off the sorority’s lawn where this event had been taking place, checking my phone and seeing that it’s already 9 o’clock. 

I pour myself a glass of water from the kitchen when I hear the sound of clicking heels rushing into the kitchen. Emma’s face appears around the corner and she gives me a sympathetic smile. 

“Hey you alright?” She asks and I nod, taking a sip of my water. I hastily pull the crown off my head, setting it on the counter I’m leaning against. 

“Do you want to talk?” She asks and I shake my head no, pulling off my heels and holding them in my hand. “I just don’t want you to have to deal with this alone. I mean what’s your boyfriend going to think?!” I shrug guiltily at the mention of my ‘boyfriend’ knowing damn well I don’t have one, but thanks to Niall the entire school thinks I do. 

I start to walk up to my new over-sized room when Emma speaks up again “Oh and Y/N? Try not to fret about Ashley too much. Turns out she was just a slut-bag like the rest of the school.” I laugh and promise her I’ll try, heading back to my room sluggishly and praying my mind will shut up enough to actually get some sleep.

I don’t.

******

“One more week of school.” I mutter to myself as I walk into the cafe, looking for a place to sit where I would get hit on or hounded with questions about Niall. I spot a scrawny kid with messy, orange hair sitting at a table all by himself, and I choose to sit there.

I fix my tiara that I’m forced to wear for the next week and take a seat beside the boy, everyone’s eyes on my as I sit next to the ‘loser’. “Hey” I smile and the kid blushes, hiding his face into his shoulder. I stick my hand out for an offer to shake his, “I’m Y/N” He shakily accepts my hand, barely even touching me. “Yeah, I know.” He mutters and I feel bad for never even acknowledging the shy boy. He seems quite sweet.

I ruffle his hair, “You know you’re actually pretty cute” I shamelessly tell him and he practically chokes on food, turning towards me like I have four heads. “Compared to a gorgeous girl like you, hardly.” He smiles and I smile back, patting his knee reassuringly.

“Cheeky are we?” I ask and he starts to stutter, looking down at the table in shame. “S-sorry I didn’t mean to cross some sort of line- I mean you are pretty but- fuck- you have a boyfriend and- nevermind.” I throw my head back in laughter at the stuttering boy.

“Can I tell you a secret?” I giggle and he nods, shoulders perking up a bit. “I don’t really have a boyfriend.” I whisper like it’s top secret, and he flashes his teeth but doesn’t say anything. I take a bite of my own food.

“So what’s your name?” I ask curiously and he fixes his hair a bit. “Edward. But you can call me Ed.” He looks a bit more comfortable now, and I’m glad. We fall into comfortable silence, eating our food and occasionally I see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

I hear the sound of a painful gust of air being released and I turn my head towards Ed, but I can’t find him. All I see is some blonde-headed boy storming angrily and -shit. The entire lunch is silent as I hop up, running over to where Niall has the scrawny boy pinned and whimpering against the wall. 

“Niall!” I scream and try to pull his arms off the gasping boy’s neck, but he won’t move. “Is this him?” His nostrils flare and stare harshly at Ed. “Niall…” I sigh and rub my hands over my face, exasperated. 

“Really? You’ve got to be fuckin with me. You left me,” He flexes his biceps, “for this dweeb?” Niall nods his head towards him, Ed looking absolutely terrified.

“Niall what part of we were never together do you not understand?! Neither one of us wanted to be together so please-oh-please tell me how I ‘left’ you.” I snarl and Niall rolls his eyes.

“You never answered my fucking question.” He spits and I cross my arms over my chest. “No, he’s not. But it doesn’t matter if he was or not because we are not together. And never were.” I say slowly, accentuating each word. He lets go of Ed and he falls to the floor, before scrambling up and running out the door.

“Great now look at what you did. I finally made a friend after Ashley fucked me over, and you nearly kill him. Fucking perfect.” I storm angrily to my lunch table. Grabbing my lunchbox and heading towards the door too, and it’s so quiet I can hear the sound of my heels clicking against the tile floors.

I push the door open and I feel a hand at my lower back, nudging me slightly. “We need to talk.” Niall croaks and I don’t disagree, wordlessly slipping into his Range Rover.


	13. Chapter 13

“Where are we going?” I ask and he ignores me, keeping his eyes on the road. I sigh and slump down in my seat. I look out the window and watch as the tall buildings grow shorter and shorter until eventually they’re completely gone and all I can see are palm trees.

We pull up to a stop light, and I look at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation. He continues to ignore me and soon the light turns green and he’s driving off again.

About an hour later we pull up outside of some beach house, and he’s hopping out the car without saying a word. I reluctantly open the door and he’s standing in front of it, reaching his arms out and grabbing me by the waist, setting me on the ground.

“Thanks.” I mutter coldly and he still doesn’t reply, pulling keys out of his back pocket and opening the door to the house. I stare at him like he’s crazy, and he just motions for me to walk in. I sigh and walk inside, shivering once a gust of the AC hits me.

He walks into the dining room and I follow. He throws his keys on the table and lazily takes a seat in one of the chairs, kicking one of the chairs across from him as an implication for me to sit there.

I stiffly sit in the wooden chair and he stares at me, mindlessly running his fingers across his chin. I don’t say anything, just tap my fingers against the table and stare back.

“Ok I guess I’ll start.” Niall announces and I shrug. “What happened between you and Ashley?” He asks and I have the right mind to tell him to stuff it, but I did agree to talk to him. And at least this is some sort of start.

“When she went to that party with Zayn last week Liam was apparently there and she fucked him in the bathroom. Emma kicked her out the next day. Next question.” I reply cooly and lean back in my chair like the whole situation didn’t bother me. Except, it did. Turns out Ashley had liked Liam since like ever, which is why she told Niall where I was that night Liam got shot. She wanted Liam for herself. And she got him, well not really. He just fucked her to get back at me. Great friends right?

“Why have you ignored me for practically half the year?” I laugh bitterly and gather all the things I’ve wanted to say for forever.

“Well where do I start? For one you were supposed to just be a one night stand, two you almost killed me, three you’re in a fucking gang, like seriously though you’re in a gang” I exclaim, still unable to wrap my head around that part, “You’re cocky, arrogant, rude, violent, and if the things I’ve heard about your dad are true, just like him.” I regret saying that last part, knowing that was a testy subject for him.

It doesn’t seem like it affected him too much. “Do you know how my dad died?” He asks emotionlessly and I nod my head like he’s an idiot.

“Um, yeah? You might not remember this but you told me right after you almost shot me” I snark and he just rolls his eyes, “He got killed in a shooting.” I add, showing him I knew.

“Right. Now with a follow-up question: how much do you think my mom cared when she found out he died?” I shift awkwardly in my seat and avoid his eyes, looking off.

“None. She didn’t care one bit because as long as I took over the gang she would still get her money. And I love my mom, I really do, but she put me, her son, as head of the gang when I was only 16. So pardon me if sometimes I come off as a little rude.” He snarls and I choke on my words, sputtering and trying to form a coherent sentence.

“It’s more than a little rude, Niall. You are an absolute douchebag.” I finally pull myself together and fake angry. He doesn’t seem to be buying any of my shit, and just stands up and walks down the hall, leaving me sitting at the table regretting my previous words.

And so when it’s almost night time and I’ve spent the entire day walking up and down the beach, I quietly slip back inside and walk down the hallway to find out where I’m supposed to sleep since we’re obviously not going back tonight.

And then when I hear a soft grunt coming from one of the rooms and I swing open the door and wordlessly climb on his lap as a way to say I’m sorry. He squeezes my hips reassuringly right before he hits his high and I can tell I’ve been forgiven.

When I wake up with my head on Niall’s chest, I freak out and jump away, waking Niall up in the process. He rubs his hands over his eyes and sees me breathing heavily, standing next to the bed. “What?” He asks confused, voice low and scratchy.

“Can we just.. can we go back now? I have some classes this afternoon…” I mutter and he nods, climbing out of bed only in his boxers. I meet him downstairs once he’s dressed, silently following behind him into his car.

I tell him to take me to the sorority house so I can change, and about an hour and a half later he’s pulling up the driveway. He puts the car in park and looks over at me, eyeing me suspiciously. “You don’t have a boyfriend, do you?” His tone implies that he already knew, and I just sigh and shake my head.

“No, no I don’t” I open the door and climb out, walking into the house and being hounded by the girls begging to know what’s going on between Niall and I. It’s then I remember I wasn’t supposed to have ‘any sexual relations with a frat leader unless approved by everyone in both houses.’ Great. I was given three rules and broke one of them within 48 hours.

“For fucks sake nothing going on between us.” I snap and they back off, making their way into their respective bedrooms. I climb up the stairs and change out of my previous clothes, slipping on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

School was plenty awkward, no guy would even talk to me with the fear of being attacked by Niall and every girl looked at me like they wanted to claw my eyes out.

It doesn’t surprise me in the the slightest when Niall doesn’t show up.

********

“Hi I would like to apply for a job” I say chirpily and the guy behind the counter nods, making a ‘come here’ motion and leading me down a hallway and into an office. He shuts the door after telling me to take a seat in the chair across from the desk. A burly guy smiles at me, tapping his pen against his wooden desk and looking me up and down a couple times.

“You’re hired. You start Friday.” is all he says before motioning me to leave.

*****

When I head to the not yet opened club, I meet a perky woman outside the door who leads me behind the stage and into one of the changing rooms.I look at the skimpy outfit and cringe. It’s not like I’m proud that I chose my summer job as a stripper, but I need some way to get back at Niall. Turns out that after he dropped me off at my sorority house on Monday, he went straight over to Ashley’s dorm (previously our dorm) and- as I quote from her- fucked her into the mattress.

I snort at the memory of Ashley trying so desperately to make me angry, because I wasn’t. I’m really not. Niall means nothing to me, but the fact that he fucked my ex best friend annoys me. It’s clear she’s doing everything in her power to get revenge on me for getting her kicked out of the sorority, and that Niall was just trying to show that we are still nothing.

And I’m okay with that aspect of it; we’re not exclusive and I don’t want us to be. But, it’s starting to appear to me that Niall wants me not be with anyone else but he can. So, I’m simply taking a job at the Alpha Phi Alpha’s favorite strip club, you know, just to make sure Niall hears about it.

I slip on the skimpy outfit that resembles a slutty school girl. (picture) I brush my hair and plug in the curling iron, still having another hour before the club opens. While that’s heating up, I use the large mirror in front of me and the make up laying on the counter, going with some foundation and hot pink blush, finished off with a light pink lip gloss.

I finish my hair and brush out the curls so they’re reduced to smooth waves, taking one last look in the mirror before heading down to the bar before the club opens, hoping to meet everyone and find out where I’m supposed to go when it’s my time.

Turns out everyone goes downstairs before the club opens. I meet a sweet girl named Allison, a worn out woman named Brianna, a bartender named Tyler and a bouncer named Josh. I exchange numbers with Allison before the burly man I met with earlier tells me I need to go to Stage B.

It’s not as bad as I thought it would be. I thought it was going to be a bunch of 40 year old married men, but I was wrong. It’s packed with guys my age and a little older, laughing with each other and shoving money into the waistband of my outfit.

And so when my shift is over and I head down to the bar to talk with Tyler, still in my outfit and leaning over the counter, I pretend not to notice Nick from Niall’s frat taking a picture of me.  
******  
“Hi Tyler!” I smile as I walk into the club the next day, since I work Fridays and Saturdays. He looks up from where he was cleaning the shot glasses and smiles.

“Hey, love” he chirps and goes back to his work. I stroll over to the backstage door, finding my respective changing room. Tonight’s theme is dominatrix, which is why I’m not surprised when I see a leather suit hanging up for me to put on. )

This time I don’t go downstairs, just spend extra time on my appearance knowing that Niall would more than likely show up.

And so when a man comes and helps me into a cage that they have suspended all over the place, I smirk, knowing this will drive Niall even more crazy.

It’s about two hours in when I hear the sound of Niall’s laugh echoing around, even though the people are loud and the music is louder, it’s all I can hear.

I look down and I see Niall and a few of his friends strolling in, including that kid Nick from yesterday. Nick looks jumpy, hands twitching anxiously by his sides an looking around the room like he’s searching for something. If I had to guess he hasn’t told Niall yet, probably just convinced Niall to come and find out for himself.

He stalls when he finds me, reaching a shaky hand up to Niall’s shoulder, slapping it furiously. Niall whips his head towards Nick, obviously yelling something at him. Nick just stays silent, and points his finger up at me.

I quickly whip around so my back’s to Niall, making sure he can’t recognize me yet. No, I want to have some fun with this.

SexyBack by Justin Timberlake booms through the speakers, and that’s the cue for the cages to lower and we get to pick one “lucky” man to bring up into the cage with us and give them a personal dance.

I feel myself slowly start to get closer to the floor, and I search the crowd for someone to pick. I spot Niall immediately, his back towards the cage being lowered and a girl standing in front of him. When the cage is fully lowered he’s in reaching distance, so I quickly grab him by the back of the shirt and yank him inside.

He spits out curses as I shut and lock the cage door, pressing his front up against the bars so he still can’t see me. “What the fuck are you doing?” He spits and struggles to turn around, but I just use the whip that they gave me for teasing purposes, slowly sliding the leather down his face so he knows not to struggle.

“Jesus Christ what kind of stripper are you” he says more to himself than me, and I just snicker before finally whipping him around, sliding one of my legs inbetween his and grinding on his leg, knowing that I have to put on a show.

His eyes pop out of his head and he holds two hands on either side of my face, inspecting it to make sure it’s me. “What are you doing baby?” I purr and his face turns from confusion to anger, clenching the bars beside my head.

I grind myself against him harder, slipping my hands underneath his shirt an scratching my nails harshly down his back. He hisses and glares at me. “I think the real question is what the fuck are /you/ doing?” He snaps and I roll my eyes like it’s obvious.

“My job” I say like a ‘duh’ and he shakes his head. “Oh no, you’re quitting this ‘job’ as soon as we hit the ground, you understand me?” He growls and I chuckle, letting my hands roam over him.

“Why do you care?” He ignores my question and pulls off his over sized tank top. “In the mean time put on some god damn clothes. You look like a proper slut.” He shoves the shirt in my hands and I stare at it mischievously. I shove it through the bars of the cage and watch it hit the floor.

“Well it’s a good thing you like sluts then Niall. Otherwise Ashley and I wouldn’t stand a chance.” He sighs and exhales sharply.

“That’s what this is about?” The cage slowly starts to lower back down and he lets his hands land roughly on my hips. I hum and wrap my arms loosely around his neck. “Maybe” the cage stops moving with a jerking motion, an he unlocks the door before tightly grabbing my hand, dragging me out of the club, much to my dismay.

“Niall what the fuck are you doing?” I spit as he throws me up against the backside of the club. It’s a dark alley, much like the one where that Zack kid almost got killed.

“You wanna act like a slut?” He growls and rips the leather garment down my legs. He picks me up by the backs of my knees. “Fine. I’ll treat you like a slut.

He holds me with one arm as he pulls his trousers only enough down to get his cock out. He strokes himself lightly and lines up, slamming his hips upwards. I cry out and cling around his neck.

He moves his hands higher on my thighs, spreading my legs farther apart. He grinds up into me, and I pant onto the shell of his ear. I whine as he pulls his hips back, slamming into me once again.

“What part of ‘mine’ do you not understand?” He groans and I whimper, shimmying my hips my hips down onto his.

“What part of ‘you don’t own me’ do you not understand?” I tip my head back against the wall and whimper as his thumb starts to rub rough circles on my clit. 

“You’re a real pain in the ass, you know that right?” Niall groans and in any other circumstance, I would’ve laughed. Instead I nod my head, giving a quick swivel of my hips. “I’m aware.”

He leans forward and starts to nip at my neck, so I push his head away. “N-No marks. Boss doesn’t like it” I stutter, just to piss Niall off. It works, and he’s slamming up into me harder. He digs his fingers into the soft skin of my thighs, biceps starting to bulge at the strain. He doesn’t complain though, just grunts as he lifts me higher.

“You’re quitting that job whether you like it or not.” Niall demands and leans forward again, this time immediately biting roughly into the junction of my neck and shoulder. I hiss as he sucks at the skin, a giant purple bruise inevitably to blossom.

My hips stutter, my heartbeat increasing and temperature rising. I breathe out harshly as my thighs quake around him, biting my lip roughly. Niall groans in response, hitting his high right after mine. I run my fingers through his hair, focusing on everything and nothing.

I vaguely feel Niall slip out of me, pulling the leather back up my legs. He grabs my hand and drags me to his car, telling me I’ll have to return this outfit tomorrow. I shrug, leaning my head against the window. Niall’s hand lands on my knee, drawing random patterns as he drives. I smile a little to myself as he does it, before quickly dropping it off my face and thinking of something else.

And then when I wake up with my head on Niall’s chest again, this time in my bed, I can’t help but fall off in surprise, mostly at myself.


	14. Chapter 14

“Be ready tonight by 7. Dress nice.” Is the last thing Niall says to me when I wake up, after I had calmed down from waking up on his chest. Again. He leaves my room without an explanation, slamming the bedroom door behind him. I huff out a breath and sit down on the edge of the bed, breathing in the husky scent of Niall.

I pull on some clothes and do my hair and make up, the images of Niall and I last night running through my head.

I groan and walk out the room, needing to get away for a couple minutes. When I walk into the kitchen, a few of the girls are sitting at the table. They squeal as I walk in, motioning me over to sit with them. I give a pathetic excuse for a smile, sitting across from a dark haired, dark skinned girl named Jessica. She smiles brightly at me, and I feel myself lighten at the sincerity.

“So…” One of the girls prompts, “Why was Niall here?” She asks quickly, all the girls leaning over closer in anticipation. I grit my teeth and shoot my eyes over at the girl, giving her a look that she chooses to ignore.

“Too drunk to drive back.” I lie, trying to keep myself out of trouble. They don’t look very convinced, but they don’t push any farther. They start gossiping about their previous experiences with him, and I just try my best to block them out. Jessica shoots me a sympathetic smile, rolling her eyes as one of the girls goes on forever about his tattoo and what she thinks it means.

I quickly decide that I like this girl when all heads turn towards her for her to tell her the story of her and Niall, and she refuses. I smile to myself, chewing on the inside of my cheek. She shoots me a knowing look, and I drop the grin off my face, feeling very exposed.

“-so he took me to his room, and it was surprisingly clean, save for a couple dirty posters on the walls but that’s to be expected. Then he picked me up by my thighs and-” I stand up quickly, the chair making a loud screeching noise as it slides. All the girls look up at me, their previous conversation now silenced. I storm out of the room, the fast clicking of somebody’s heels behind me.

The whispers immediately start once I’m out of sight, even though I’m standing in the Living Room right next to the doorway. Jessica’s head appears, looking around until she spots my face. She swiftly turns so she’s also out of sight. I hold a finger up to my lips and she nods. I listen intently, trying to find out what they’re saying about me.

I only catch bits and pieces, like “weird”, “getting too attached,” “slut”. I sigh and give up, finally looking over at Jessica. She huffs out a breath, “Let’s go for a drive, yeah?” She asks and I nod, running a hand through my hair. She smiles warmly and walks down the hall to get her keys.

She returns and grabs my wrist, dragging me out the front door. It’s warm outside today, and I regret my previous wardrobe choice. Skinny jeans and a crop top. Great.

She pulls back the convertible of her hood, motioning for me to join her in the passenger seat.

She turns on the car and pulls out of the driveway recklessly, turning the radio onto some R&B station. She taps her fingers along to the beat, hair flowing wildly behind her as she speeds off down the road.

We’re turning onto some road that runs along the beach, her speeding up even more. “You’re fucking crazy!” I laugh, yelling over the sound of the song and wind. She shrugs, jokingly flashing me the piece sign. “Yo you gotta live on da wild side” she mocks a ghetto accent, making me burst out in laughter.

We start singing loudly to the song, laughing at our horrible singing abilities. “But she caught me on the counter!” I sing, turning for her to take the alternate lyric.

“It wasn’t me” “Saw me bangin on the sofa!” “It wasn’t me” “I even had her in the shower!” “It wasn’t me” “She even got me on camera!” “It wasn’t me” “Saw the marks on my shoulder!” “It wasn’t me” “Heard the words that I told her!” “It wasn’t me” “Heard the screams get louder!” “It wasn’t me” “She stayed until it was over!”

We both halt our laughter, taking in a deep breath for the next part of the song, “HONEY CAME IN AND SHE CAUGHT ME RED HANDED CREEPIN WITH THE GIRL NEXT DOOR. PICTURE THIS WE WERE BOT-” I’m cut off by Jessica turning the radio off.

I look at her questionably and she just reaches down and grabs her purse. She shoves it into my lap and that’s when I hear the phone going off. She tells me to pick it up, so I dig through her purse and hit answer.

I hook it up the the car phone quickly, so Jessica can hear whoever’s calling her. “Sup” Jessica doesn’t look too surprised when a certain Irish accent circulates through the car. Seriously though does this boy know everybody?

“Hey” Jessica chirps, slowing her driving a bit. I look over at her like she’s crazy, and she just smiles mischievously. She makes a motion for me not to speak, and I reluctantly oblige.

“What’cha need dirtbag?” She teasingly asks, and it just leaves me more confused. Why are they playful with each other?

“Ha ha. Very funny.” He retorts dryly, and I can almost feel the eyeroll. “Listen, I’m taking your advice and taking Y/N out tonight, but I know she won’t take me seriously. Suggestions?”

I choke on air, digging my nails into my arm unconsciously. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jessica smirk. She was obviously expecting this phone call. I can’t move, I feel frozen.

“Tell me Niall, have you asked her out for said date?” She cocks a brow, looking at the car phone as if he’s actually there.

A sigh can be heard through the phone, “Well I told her to be ready at 7, if that counts?” Jessica rolls her eyes.

“Niall,” she sighs, slamming her hand against the steering wheel, pretending to be aggravated. Niall’s immediately jumping to his defense.

“What?” He barks, “I’ve never done this before, okay? I just- I don’t know how to do it.” He sounds so vulnerable, and I suddenly feel guilty for listening in on this conversation.

“I understand that. But, I mean she’s fucked you multiple times so she like has to like y-Ow!” She yells after I hit her rather roughly on the arm. This is the first time I’ve talked to this Jessica chick for longer than five minutes and she’s already making this kind of assumption about me. Which isn’t true, by the way. Definitely not true.

“You okay?” Niall asks worriedly through the phone as Jessica sharply turns into the parking lot of the mall. Ignoring his previous question, she glares at me.

“Niall just be a fuckin man and take her on the god damn date.” She snaps, hanging up the phone before he has a chance to say anything else. She looks over at me, shooting me a bright smile. “Let’s get you some proper clothing for tonight.” I hit her again. You know, just because I can.  
******

“Woah you look hot.” Jessica remarks as I walk down stairs, now dressed for my ‘date.’ I roll my eyes.

“I still can’t believe you’re making me go.” I sigh and she shrugs, falling back onto the couch.

“Like I told you before, I’ve known Niall since Middle School and I can honestly say this is the second time he’s ever had an interest in a girl, besides getting her into her drawers. He was rejected harshly the first time and I am not letting you fuck him over.” She firmly states that last sentence and I huff out a breath. So much for being the sorority leader.

“He sure had a weird way of showing it.” I mutter, taking a seat beside Jessica on the couch.

“Yeah but that’s Niall. He doesn’t know how to deal with feelings, pardon my cliché answer. But growing up, he was taught by his dad in that subject, which basically consisted of ‘fuck a bitch and if that bitch good marry her.’ So cut him some slack, yeah?” Jessica turns towards me right as there’s a knock at the door. I grab my clutch off the table and hastily make my way towards the door.

My breath hitches when I see Niall, dressed in a pressed suit. He smiles sheepishly up at me. “Hi” he mutters and I’ll be damned if this isn’t the weirdest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.

“Yeah, hi.” I sharply reply and I can hear the stomp of protest from Jessica, almost as a warning. I pretend not to notice and stroll out the door, right past Niall.

*****

“So what are you gonna have?” Niall asks after a couple minutes of awkward silence. I fold up my menu and toss it on the table, leaning back in my chair and trying to figure out what his deal is. I click my tongue and stare at him, searching his face for an answer. He looks off before settling his eyes back on his menu, accepting the fact he’s not getting an answer.

He coughs into his fist, “Right.” I roll my eyes and sit up, setting my forearms on the table and leaning over. I stare at him in silence for a little longer, watching as his hands clench around his menu as he grows more agitated. “What?” he barks and throws his menu down.

“What’s your deal?” I ask cautiously; he rolls his eyes. “What are you talking about?” he questions, tapping his fingers impatiently against the table.

“Let me get this straight, you, Niall Horan, hooked up with me at a party. Then you, Niall Horan, took me to your parents’ house after almost getting me killed by your gang. We hooked up a couple more times after that, which might I add were completely against the rules of my sorority, and now you’re suddenly Prince Charming taking me out to a nice restaurant in a suit. Now tell me, Niall Horan, is that normal?” I scrutinizingly retort as I squint my eyes in disapproval.

He sighs and runs his hands down his face. He mutters something unintelligible under his breath and looks back over at me. “What do you want from me? I’ve literally tried everything to get on your good side and nothing works. I’ve done things that break my fraternity rules too, you know. I just- I don’t know what I else I can do.” This is the second time I’ve seen him with his walls down, of course the first time he doesn’t about but whatever.

“Niall,” I start cautiously,”It’s not like you can get someone to just magically start liking you because you want them to. You’re used to ge-“I’m interrupted by the waitress comes to take our order, batting her fake lashes at Niall. We order and she rips the menu out of my hands, making Niall chuckle into the back of his hand.

“As I was saying..” I sigh, “You’re used to getting the girls you want, I get that. But whatever you ‘feel’ for me, is simply your own mind messing with you.” I explain, and he scoffs.

“You have no fucking idea what I think or feel, ok?” he grits his teeth and I put a hand up before he continues on.

“Niall I grew up with guys like you my entire life. You don’t like me, or care for me, or any of that shit. You just want a chase. That’s it. You types of guys are like a tiger and their prey. You just want what you can’t have.” I crack a humorless smile at my high school memories, how I fell for their tricks a billion times before I learned.

His head perks up after I tell him this, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. He looks like he’s contemplating the idea, and i can only imagine the thoughts rolling through his head. His face drops down into a smirk, his posture relaxing into his chair. I cock my head, wondering what made the sudden change. He chuckles lowly, shaking his head in bemusement.

“You’re crazy.” is all he says before his phone goes off, and I swear to god I get interrupted by some useless shit every single day. He looks at the screen skeptically before hitting answer. I try to listen to what he’s saying.

“What do you mean ‘where am I?’” he snaps through the phone, turning his head off to the side as to make sure I don’t hear, but I can. “Well I’m kind of busy” he barks, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor. “Fine. But if this ever happens again I swear to God I’ll kill you myself.” He hastily hangs up and stands up, pulling out his wallet and throwing the money on the table to pay for the drinks.

“C’mon.I’ve got business to take care of.” He snarls the word ‘business’, to show he’s not too happy about it, as if it weren’t already obvious. I groan and squeeze my eyes shut, puffing out a long breath of air and standing up.

I follow him out to his car, barely having enough time to hop in the car before he’s speeding off. In a short matter of about 15 minutes, we pull up outside of some fancy building. He motions for me to follow him as he climbs out the car.

And, reluctantly, I do.


End file.
